Minato and Tsukune Cross paths forever
by KenjiakaTsukune
Summary: What if Minato was younger and decided to go to a school for monsters even though he was human, he somehow got accepted so he and his harem meet Tsukune and his harem so we will see what happens as the two and thier harem's go through a tough life at the highschool and sometime afterwards rated M for future lemons later on...Chapter 12 is up
1. Chapter 1: Tsukune meets minato

_**Chapter1: Tsukune meets Minato **_

I don't own sekirei or Rosario to vampire ok (wish I did though)

Minato was having trouble keeping his sekirei under control so he decided to leave and go to a school while they live in his dorm the place was called Yokai Academy. So he told Maya that he was leaving and she didn't have to worry about him and his sekirei anymore (A/N Minato had won the sekirei plan but freed all the lost sekirei and he got Akitsu an ice sekirei who was also the discarded number) So he packed his things and him and his seven sekirei loaded up on to the bus.

Meanwhile:

Tsukune and his harem are having difficulties since he is a now going to become a vampire by Moka.

"No not happening in a million years Moka, even if u will be alive that long neither of us will" yelled Kurumu. Tsukune Butted in saying "shut the heck please it is my choice plus I don't want the discipline squad trying anything funny again geez" the girls looked at him all funny and Mizore broke the silence "does this mean you and Moka are together? Tsukune blushed and said "No my little snow bunny" Mizore blushed and the other girls gave him a look that says "what the hell Tsukune"

Tsukune Told the girls that he was going to his dorm to sleep little did he know that they were all going to sneak in to his room while he was sleeping.

On the bus:

Minato and his seven sekirei sat around him while Musubi sat to his left and Tsukiumi sat to his right both of the sekirei knew that minato only did this because they seemed to attract a lot of attention while being around humans and so he decided to take them to this academy

It was about a 3 hour ride before they got there well at least that's how long it felt to Minato. He got off the bus and started to walk towards his own dorm which was bigger than all of the others. When he walked in it was dark and he didn't care to see what it actually looked like so he laid down in his bed and his sekirei all followed him and laid down beside him and sleep claimed the giant group of lovers.

The next day minato decided to go to class and he walked out the door to see these girls fighting in front of a guy, so he walked over to the guy and noticed that he didn't look human and said "Excuse me I'm Minato Sahashi, and you are"?

The guy looked at Minato and said "You are a human aren't you"?

"Well yes I am that a problem around here"?

The guy said "sorry were are my manners my name is Tsukune Aono second yes student here at yokai academy, and what you see here is my harem fighting because I have become a vampire, even though it was by choice they are mad at the girl who made me." Minato looked at the harem and saw that they had stopped and looked at him. The harem gasped wondering who the mysterious man was. Little did minato know his sekirei were walking up right behind him staring at the girls and the girls staring back at the all of them? Tsukune walked in front of his harem and said "so this is your harem?

"What do you mean Tsukune"? Little did minato know that his sekirei were standing behind him all looking confused? Minato turned around and saw all of them staring and said "oh uh girls this is Tsukune and his harem" The girls on both sides bowed in respect. Minato looked at his watch. "Oh shit look at the time we need to get going before we get a tardy. All of them gasped and ran towards the school coincidentally they had the same class.

I wondered why there were more chairs in the class Tsukune wondered to himself. The girls all set in their seats. Minato set directly in the middle on the girls who were all around him. The day went on and after third period Minato noticed that all the classes he was in also was Tsukune and their harems. He didn't question it. The day dragged on and night came.

Minato was in his room while his girls were showering he noticed his door open and it was Tsukune.

"What's up Aono?"

"Sahashi do you think me and my harem could move in to your dorm with you since it's so big?"

"Sure I have a whole second floor that you and your girls can stay on I don't mind."

"Thanks sahashi!"

Tsukune left to go get the girls. Minato on the other hand had gone to check up on the girls and when he did they were all in their towels.

Minato's cheeks turned beet red as he fell back and hit his head against the bed. When he looked up the girls were all looking at him blushing then Tsukiumi had broken the silence with harsh words, "Minato why art thou looking at these concubines I am your legal wife and you don't get to look at other women even if they are showering with me. Do it again and I will drown you with my water celebration!"

"Tsukiumi I didn't know that you girls were in your towels I'm not a pervert so don't try to brand me like that either ok!"

Minato got up and shut the door then thought what he was gonna do for sleeping arrangements the bed was big enough for him to have all the girls to sleep with him minato suddenly felt the room get cold then he turned around it was Aono and his harem. He smiled and showed them to their floor of the dorm. Once they all got settled in and minato and Tsukune decided to hit up the bath it was split up in to 12 separate showers minato and Tsukune were 2 showers apart and it was silent. Then suddenly Tsukune spoke.

"Sahashi is something bothering you because you seem to be a little bored or sad I'm here for you bro just speak up."

"Nothing is wrong to be honest it is just that I don't know how I will be able to keep my sekirei under control."

"What are sekirei?"

"They are super humans with different abilities of their own considering their genes for instance Kazehana is the sekirei of wind and she can control wind to make her move at supersonic speed."

"Wow Sahashi, your girls seem amazing. My harem on the other hand consists of a snow woman 2 witches a vampire and a succubus. It's quite a handful when you are just a human."

"Hold on Aono you are still human?"

"Yep I just died my hair and put in contacts so the girls wouldn't notice." Says Tsukune, with a sheepish grin on his face. Minato looked puzzled and just brushed that comment off he finished washing himself off and got out the shower Tsukune on the other hand stayed he had fell asleep after a few minutes.

Once had clothed himself in some blue basketball shorts and a tank top he walked in to his room to see that the girls were all there but only in their underwear. Minato's nose began to bleed immediately and he was about to turn around when he was caught by Tsukiumi's water snakes and was brought to the bed.

"Uh girls what are you going to do to me!" he yelped while he tried not to stare at all their Bountiful breasts.

Musubi tore his shirt off and kazehana decided to tear his shorts off and it was just his boxers when he was about to say somthing miya had got intop of him and kissed him passionetly for about 30 seconds then she had broke the kiss to get some air.

"Miya um...what was that for and why did you girls tear off all of my clothes for?" Miya leaned back and felt somthing prod her womanhood. Minato noticed she had been wet and the other girls were watching in jelousy especialy tsukuimi but she was to afraid to fight miya so she just set back and watched as her husband had let another woman be on-top of him.

"Well minato i take you to be my new ashikibi wether you like or not!"

"you coulda just asked miya i have enough love for all of you" miya then motioned all the other sekirei to join them in the bed they clung ot to apart of Minato's body and drifted to sleep

Feed back and constructive criticizing is tolerated but random cursing and rudness will not and now back to the story :-D (**A/N maya and miya are 2 different people)**


	2. Chapter 2: School day

Chapter 2 (im not th type of summary guy ^_^)

Tsukune woke up to seeing himself pruning for being in the shower for so long he got out and went t his room. once in his room he put on just some shorts then realized that he was going to be sleeping with the girls. when he had came to the bed they were all there sleeping but left a spot in the middle for him to lay the second tsukune was confortable he was swarmed by the girls and they had said all in unision "Why did you lie to us Tsukune you could told us that you were still human!" moka giggled at the girls because they shoulda been able to tell he was still human because of his scent.

"Look ladies i will talk to minato befor i make a decision like that because I don't know if he will be fine with that since me and him have to shower together i don't want him to have a bad impression on me ok so im sorry for doing this to you girls i promise i won't do it again unless you really deserveit."

The girls were shocked at his statement but they all laid down, moka laid on his chest and they all went to sleep.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

Minatos alarm goes off and he tries to get up but it is extreamly hard with all his sekirei laying there on-top of him. He soon nudges them all by doing the worm. (Imagine what that would look like lol)

They get off of him and he goes to the bathroom where he finds Tsukune.

"Ahhh goodmorning Sahashi had a rough night?"

While scratching the back of his head minato nods and then he and Tsukune get them selves situated and the girls are doing the same. They all in thier school uniforms the odd looking group goes to school.

During lunch the girls are sitting around Minato and Tsukune. Moka is the first to speak

"Minato you are human right? If so can i suck your blood?

Minato a little shocked and confused he asks "well why dont you suck Tsukune's blood he is human also?"

Tsukuimi stands up and brings her snakes to hover over moka. and says "HOW DARE YOU ASK MINATO SUCH THINGS!" then she suddenly got a chill down her spine and looked back it was suprisingly Minaot who hapily stated "Tsukuimi we will not attck our roomate at any time nor will we ever try to start a problem with them do you understand they" while a red demon mask was behind him floating randomly. She called off her snakes and sat down.

Minato had answered the question with a simple yes. Tsukune reminded moka of her duties with the news paper club.

Tsukune goes there and is followed by Minato.

"well ladies... um where is mizore? Well nevermind that. I dont like that gin is still the club president but I don't know of any way that will make him want to step down? Tsukune says with a slight hint of depression in his voice.

Mizore coming down form the vents lands on Tsukune's neck and puts her woman \hood in to his face he tries to say somthing but it is being muffled. Mizore blushes because Tsukune is moving his mouth right on her pussy. She soon releases. Tsukune with a bloody nose says "dammitt Mizore you got my dick all hard and now my nose is bleeding! to be my little snow bunny you are kinda rough. Im gonna go clean my self up real quick I'll talk to you later on."

Tsukune leaves and runs in to Minato. they both go to the locker room and get arrangements for him and his sekirei to join the newspaper club. The both leave and go seprate ways, Minato heads to check up on the sekriei and Tsukune goes back to the club to inform the girls on what is going to b happening.

Back at the Dorm:

"Girls im home and dose anyone need anything?"

The second he said that he is swarmed by his sekirei and thhey all start talking at once so Minato waited about 5 sec's before tellin them all to calm down and get quiet.

"Girls can you girls just tell me what you want in a calming voice?" Matsu was the first to attempt to speak but Tsukune came bursting through the door.

"Min-Minato i need your help like right now!" Tsukune says franticaly.

"Why whats wrong Tsukune? Oh wait dont tell me your girls are fighting again!"

"Just follow me right now!" Tsukune and minato had ran to the news paper room. When they had gotten there they saw inner moka standing there with all the girls by the hair an d was slowly rubbing her fingers across thier neck. Minato and Tsukune didnt know what to do. Minato had a quick sugestion that he had put into action he took a pen and stabbed him self in the cheast. Next thing he could see was moka sucking the blood from his cheast and he became dizzy he had then passed out from the loss of blood. When he had fell he had a quick glimps of miya standing right above him.

When minato had woken up he felt his cheast where the mark was at and it wasn't there, then he looked around to see that he was laying in his bed, with Tsukun sitting at the foot of the bed.

Tsukune noticed Minato waking up and turned him with a worried look on his face and asked "How would you like to become a vampire?"

Minato was shocked at the question at first but had answered with a vigarous nod.

Tsukune then said "We will be turned tomorro after the club meeting so we will come here around 4:30 is ok?!"

Minato nodded and then turned he saw all of his sekirei staring, they looked afriad, worried, and suprised. The second Minato noticed thier faces he paniced and stumbled upon his words.

"G-Girls...I-I dont know. Well how can I... huuh. You all heard what we just talked about and you are not dreaming ok I am going to be come a vampire to help protect all of you and to be able to have enough stamina to please you. As a human I am to weak. I dont wanna be that guy anymore I wanna help and protect you I also wanna train you all with my strength."

His girls were happy with what he had chosen. Minato felt someone grab his shoulder. When he turned around it was Mka she was looking rather scared than anything.

"Minato I'm sorry for making you pass out from blood loss I didn't mean to I promise i di-" Moka was suddenly cut off

"Moka it's fine I am still alive aren't I?" Minato says with a playful smile on his face.

Miya suddenly walked over to Minato's side and said " If you ever make my husband pass out again I will shove a dagger through your throat. As a demon mask poped up behind her.

It sent chills down Moka & Tsukune's spines. Moka bowed in respect to that notion but Minato thought it was a bit much so in his mind he was thinking of a way to punish Miya for her ignorance.

Tsukune and Moka had left and went to thier room. The second Tsukun walked in he was swarmed by the girls. They all were asking questions but he just let them tug and pull on him for about a minute befor he told them to stop.

"Ok girls that is enough I am fine nothing happend. I want you and Minato's Girls to shower first, oh and mizore don't freeze anyone if you do I will stop ccalling you my little snow bunny ok!? I will Change and go start dinner with Minato.

Minao and Tsukun decided to Treat the girls to an american dinner which was brisket, greens, mashed taters _**(Im a lil country for that one)**_ and sweet creamy corn.

When the girls came into the room they were all in shock cause the food was completly different from the norm in thier world. No doubt they all ate and had a good time, laughs and giggles were shared through out dinner. when dinner was over and since the boys cooked the girls had to clean up.

Minato and Tsukune both went to shower while in the shower therewas no talking and also no tension between the two but they were thinking about what it was going to be like once they became a vampire; how they would eat, what they would look like, and how they would explain this to thier parents. when Tsukune got out Minato asked him to send Miya in he needed to talk to her in private.

_**Lemon starts during the next chapter sorry im not updating fast enough its cause im in school and football. this is going to be about 30-40 chapters long the first 5 are pretty short chapters after that i put length in to them so just wait a sec this is going to be a good story I love the support and always give some critisism I love it and need it XD (no random cursing please)**_


	3. Chapter 3: New Arrangements

_**Chapter 3: New arrangements**_

Miya walks in just in her bath robe with a little blush on her face. "Well do i get a treat tonight my love?" She asks while taking off her robe and locking the door behind her. She gets in to the shower with Minato, walking towards him he is just leaning against the wall looking down. When she gets to him she puts her pointer finger on his chin and pulls it up they are face to face but Minato has a devilish grin on his face.

"It's a little bit like that" he says as he starts to kiss her on the neck and then down to her left breast while caressing the right one with his pointer finger his thumb. Then takes his right hand and starts to rub the lips of her vagina slowly, she lets out a low erotic moan and then he sticks his middle finger in, apon him doing this she thows her head back in extacy Slowly going in and out and she begins to stick her nails in to his back, as his tempo sped up he put his index finger inside intern made her pull him closer to her and bite down on his neck. Doing that made Minato start to get a rise. Miya noticed and began moving her hands down but she stoped and brought them back up to his shoulders knowing that she was about to cum.

"OH M-Min-Minato... Im goin... i just cant" Miya panted and then Minato just stoped befor the purple haired sekirei had reached her climax.

"*Pant* *Pant* Minato! Why tha hell did you stop i was about to cum." She says panting while trying to sound furious.

"That is your punishment. If you do anything like that again it will be more severe ok now wash up we will be waiting for you outside ok.

Minato had dried himself off and went to to put his clothes on when he walked out the bathroom he saw Tsukiumi stiting on his bed in his shirt.

"Oh uh...Tsukiumi I didn't see you thre is there anything you need from me?"

"Well if thou ought know I hav been here for some time now and i over heard what you and Miya were doing...I ponder from time to time dos thou love me?"

Minato walks over to Tsukiumi puts his hand on her cheek and said "I love all of my sekirei and that includes you too. I don't want you to feel left out, And by the way I didn't make her cum it was a punishment So i got her close but didn't so there is nothing to worry about."

When Minato finished talking he got up and put on some basketball shorts and a V-neck. He waited for Miya to finish. when she came out the bathroom she gave minato a cold smile but he gave her a devilish one back warning her of what is to come. Miya got dressed then her and Minato went down stairs to the kitchen and Tsukiumi followed.

Tsukune Greets Meets Minato and they sat down to eat right across from eachother and the girls were surrounding them. While the girls ate Tsukune and Minato had a Little man to man conversation.

"Aye um what do you think we will look like Minato?" Says Tsukune sounding a little nervous.

"Honestly dont know. Well we should look like Vampire Moka right?

"I never thought of that but it is more than lickley to happen since we will be come the same creatur as her." Tsukune keept on eating and and just thought to him self what was going to happen and he was feeling so nervous that he almost puked.

Tsukune and minato left the girl of Minato's harem to clean the kitchen.

**In The kitchen**

"Musubi sweep, Kazehana wash, Matsu dry, Akitsu Put the dishes away,Tsukiumi Assist Akitsu. Homora you will mop and Uzume...Um...you are free tonight so get to it chop chop." Miya barked out her orders with a smile and A green demon mask floating ominously behind her.

The girls got the kitchen clean and it looked brand new with sparkles eveywhere. Miya said "Good job everyone." Then Minato walked in and was shocked that everyone had cleaned the kitchen so well. The girls looked at Minato, then Matsu walked over to him.

"Um Earth to Minato?" She said playfully as she Snaped her fingers in his face.

"Oh im sorry ladies, nice job on the kitchen but i have some new arrangements for the bathing and who will sleep on my cheast each and every night so here"

Minato handed the paper to Matsu and she began to read the others were behind her. By some of thier facial experssions Minato could tell that they werent happpy with what was goin on but they just settled cause they knew he was not going to change it. They decided to go up to the room and get ready for bed.

**_15 seconds later_**

Once up in the room they all got in bed and it was Akitsu's turn to sleep on Minato's cheast. So she laid on top of his and she was ice cold but Minato didnt mind after a while Homoru heated up the room abit so he was fine. Soon sleep colapsed on everyone in the group

_**Meanwhile:**_

Up in the room with Tsukune and his harem.

"NO, I sleep on him!" Yelled Yukari.

"No me!" Screamed Kurumu.

"Only his true mistress will get the liberty to sleep on top of him." Said Ruby in a calm voice with a slight grin on her face.

Tsukune just watched as the girls argued on about who got to sleep on him. Tsukune soon got fed up with the bickering and sent his girls in fear when he had said the following.

"SHUT UP! The damn fighiting on who get to sleep on top of me will cease to exist by me going to sleep in a corner or somthing ok? I can't have you girls making my nerves shoot up daily because of your schenagians. " Growled Tsukune.

Tsukune being in the fury he was, he decided it was time to lay down. When he laid down he found his head in Moka's lap, he gave her a look that made her lift up his head and move. The other girls were afraid to lay in bed with Tsukune, thinking that they had made him mad.

Once the girls noticed he was sleep they all crawled in bed and layed to his left and fell asleep shortly after.

**Next Day**

Tsukune, Minato, and the girls of both harem's got up and got ready for school. On the walk there Tsukune had his normal routine with his girls and Minato had been kinda shocked that everyone was acting so happily knowing what was happening at the end of the day to him and Tsukune. They soon arrived in class prepared to work when suddenly Tsukune slipped and unleashed Inner Moka.

The Red blinding light, the Black bats and the red Aura filled the room. When all ceased there stood the beautiful and power Inner Moka, the true Moka. Her Crimson red eyes and metalic silver hair, all was beautiful When it came to this goddes.

Minato was still afraid of her, he jumped out his seat and started to back away. she could smell his scent and turned toward him. In doing this Minato fell back and bumped his head, but stayed concious and started to back up to the wall in the back of the room. Moka started to walk towards him with a devious grin on her face.

Befor she could take a 5th step Tsukune had put his hand on her shoulder and motioned her to stop, he pointed to her chair. She sat down and stoped her Aura from showing and looked out the window.

Tsukune walked over to Minato and helped him up.

"Are you ok?" Tsukune asked curiously.

"Yea I'm fine, no damage done like last time." Minato says while rubbing the back of his head.

Minato and Tsukune take thier seats and get ready to listen to thier kitten/Catlady that somehow became a teacher. Minato was confused on why he was scared of Inner Moka this time. Last time he was trying to get her from killing everyone. But it seemed that she was just toying with me. Thoughts went through his head through the whole day.

At the end of the day Minato told his girls that he would be home later, Tsukune on the other hand had a hard time getting the other girls to go along with his plans of becoming a vampire.

"Look girls this is my choice I don't like being human and I dont want Minato here to suffer what i did when I first came here, Now since that has been said will you let me do this,PLEASE!

The girls nodded and gave Moka a dirty look. Moka didnt care she just let her Aura show just a bit to show them up. Minato looked at Moka with a smile and let one of his demonic masks appear behind him. In doing that Moka stoped and shuttered at the sight of the maks._** (A/N: The mask will always make anyone back down aparently)**_

_Author speaking: Tell me what you all think? I am always looking for some sugestions but i am going to change them into vampires! That wont change and im sorry if some of you readers dont like that._


	4. Chapter 4: Transfromation Process

_**Chapter 4: The Transformation Process**_

* * *

Author Speaking: Well I have gotten about 3-4 requests to keep Tsukune and Minato as Humans, Its not happening as you can see from the title of this chapter. so just sit back, Relax and read on. XD

* * *

Moka motions the boys to follow her. Minato had to think about it, If she became his master she would be able to tell him what to do at any time? Minato spoke up.

"Um excuse me. Moka... if you turn me wont you be my master?" Moka stoped and thought about it and simply nodded. The odd trio had went to the bus stop.

"What are we here for?" The two males asked in unison while looking at one another confused on how that had happend.

"We are going to my fathers house I called him, he wasn't the happiest grape of the buch when I told him that Humans were coming to Castle Shuzen, but i eventually calmed him down and had him follow along. He since you two were going to be come new vampires, just a little warning to you two you both will be sparing with my father when you wake up.

The bus pulled up and there was a man with white balls (No minds in the gutter XD) for eyes and was smoking a cigar.

**"What may i do for you kids tod-" **The man stoped in Mid sentance, he didn't have to look to see that it was Shuzen's daughter who was boarding the bus. He had felt her aura, and it sent silent shivers up his spine.

"Take me to my fathers castle" Moka barked out the ordrers and the man obeyed with no hesitation.

The bus ride was agonizing, Tsukune sat next to Moka and Minato sat across from them. No one spoke, Moka glared out the window while Tsukune and Minato leand thier heads on the seats in front of them.

When they arrived at the mansion they two boys were trembeling at thier knees. Tsukune swallowed a lump in his throat. Minato on the other hand started to get hot, sweat running down his face.

"Calm down the both of you, acting like girls shesh my father is fine with you being here. If you two are scared...Tsukune why the hell are you scared? You had the balls to fight my father to get my rosary back whats different now? Nevermind that now we are going in and up to my room"

The two nodded and followed the silver haired goddess in to the castel. The castle had a red rug along the ground once you had walked up the stair's, you would realize it led through the whole castle. The stone was navy blue and grey. Had pictures of old vampires killing werewolves, Humans, and many other things. They arrived at Moka's room the door was Huge and it was a a shade of red, Crimson red to be exact.

Moka opened the door and made her way to her closet, opened it and slid her clothes aside, there was a slit in the wall. She slightly pushed the wall and it opened up to a set of brick stairs. Moka led them down to a torture chamber.

"Oh my god...why do you have this in your house moka?" Tsukune asked as he gawked at the chamber,

"Well if you need to really know, I had the largest feeling that I would end up bringing you here." Moka Stated as she backed up and rubbed her ass against Tsukune.

Minato Blushed deeply at the two's scene but soon brushed it off knowing that the time was near.

Moka quit her teasing and grabed Tsukune then pulled him over to a chair and straped him in. She turned to Minato who was already sitting in a chair, she walked over to him and straped him in. Minato was getting curious of why do they have to be strapped in so the following came out of his mouth.

"Moka...um why do we have to be strapped in?"

"Well if you want to know my darling, It is because of what happens to you during the transformation, the lust, pain, agony, and anger that goes you'r body will make you wanna kill the closet thing to you and since you both are male's its just a little more tense than it is for female's. Now, In saying that the process in going to go like this, I am going to have both of you Drink my blood so it can mix with your's, If i were to inject it you two would become ghouls and that cant happen.

Moka pulled a lever in turn leand the two back in thier seats. Moka walked to a table similar to the ones in hospitals but this table had daggers and swords on it. She picked up a short dagger with a red handle and slit her forearm, she let the crimson nectar flow in to two cups. Once the cups were full enough she laped over the cut to seal it shut, She then picked up both cups and walked towards the boys and made them drink the Nectar.

As the nectar went down it felt as if it were alcohol that they were drinking. Tsukune finished his cup just before Minato did, suddenly they both got a massive headache intern made them fall asleep.

Moka watched as thier boddies twisted and turned in pain. The two yelled and Tried to break free. Everytime thier eyes would open they would be black and only black, soon getting lighter shades till they were white and then red. The transfromation went on for hours. Many times the two would have moments of silence at the same time then thier eyes would shoot open and they would silently yell, letting no sound escape thier mouths besides a gasp and when this happend you could see thier fangs appearing and then slowly retracting. Thier hairl slowly died itself to metalic silver as the whole process went on.

The transfromation was almost over only "3 more minutes" Moka thought silently to her self as she walked to a mini fridge in the corner. She grabbed 4 packackets of blood. She then waited for the two to wake up. "8 hours of screaming and moaning for the transfromation to happen." Moka thought to her self as she chuckled silently.

Minato opend his eyes and then looked around. He felt extreamly thirsty, and at quick notice Moka was unstraping him. She did the same for Tsukune. The two looked at eachother then in to the glass payne on the wall, Thier hair was longer and metalic silver, eyes were crimson with a black slit down the middle, thier skin was pale, and they both had a pair of fangs that were very well noticable.

Minato took off his shirt and looked at his body. He was completly different, Muscles more toned, He had rock hard abs and a bigger cheast.

Tsukune on th other hand had his shirt ripped off by Moka, who rubbed her hands all over his well defined body. While she was doing this tsukune blushed

She handed them the packets and said "Drink. It will cure the thirst you two have for now, oh and another thing id you dont feed from your sekirei Minato. because once you start it will be hard to stop, especially if thier blood is sweet. Now the both of you follow me its time to properly meet father.

Th trio walked out of the chamber, out of Moka's room, and up Two flights of stairs to the very top of the castle.

At the top stood a whit haired man in a cap.

Hello father, here are the two that you wanted to meet after thier transfromation was complte" Moka stated as she bowed to Shuzen.

"Ah yes Tsukune and Minato i presume.?! Well you two are going to be tested to see if you are going to be worthy vampires or not so get ready, and since the ods are 2 to 1 im not holding back At all." Says Shuzen as he starts to walk towards the trio.

"Do we really have to do this right now?" Tsukune asks.

"Why yes my boy. Its a tradition in my family that you two are now apart of" Shuzen says with a smile.

"Oh shit. just fuck me sideways God. Especially if you were going to do this to me." Minato States under his breath.

"We still have..Let me restate that. I still have to show you your place Aono." Shuzens says turning his smile to a glare that had death written all over it.

The Boys got into thier stances ready to take down Shuzen and show him his place.

Author speaking: I try to do 1 chapter a day for you guys case I know t is apparently awsome so tell me what you guys thing and give me some sugestions on the fight i Just might use it and put your name it it. XD


	5. Chapter 5: The Fight for The Known Place

_**Chapter 5: The fight for the known place**_

Author speaking: Well what do you all think so far keep reading and enjoy ohh and a lemon starts at the end of this chapter.

* * *

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Shuzen

The two males were reday for a fight but didn't know wether to attack or stafe.

"Are you going to attack or laugh all day?" Barked minato.

This made Shuzen angry and he looked dead at both of them and then he dissapered.

"Where is he?" Minato said while becoming back to back with Tsukune.

"Up here!" yelled Shuzen as he fell from the sky, landing directly on thire heads, shooting them directly in to the ground.

Neither of them made a sound. Minato got up his Aura flaring, makin his hair sway as if wind were blowing.

"See now that pisses me off and I, Minato Sahashi will show you your damn place you over confident bastard." Minato sprinted towards Shuzen with great speed hitting him directly in his gut, Making him spit up blood and fly in to the air.

Moka looked to where Tsukune had been and he wasn't there, She looked up he was in the air above her father flying towards him with both if knees first drving them directly into his spine making it crack. Shuzen had hit the ground and it made a crater. He had got up staggering towards the edge of the castle.

"Is that all you two got!" Shuzen smirked as he spit out blood. He walked towards Minato and they went head to head.

Throwing punch after punch to only be blocked by both Minato and Shuzen.

BOOM! Thier fists colided and created an explosion that made both of them to back up.

Shuzen was cought by Tsukune in a full nelson, Minato ran up and started throwing punches at Shuzen's rubs breaking them all.

Shuzen tried to laugh but couldnt he just got calm and took the punche, then, out of the blue he wraped his legs around Minatos neck and with a twist he threw Minato in the air, Still cought in to Tsukune's full nelson he desides to jump at an angle. When he landed he had laneded on Tsukunes head, inturn he let shuzen go.

**Back at the dorm:**

"Agh!" Musubi Yells while clenching her cheast.

"*Pant* *Pant* Why do I feel this pain in my cheast again im already emerged and the game is over." She says under her breath. Then it suddenly hits her, "Minato!" she yells as she shoots out the window.

"No it cant be that he is introuble, is he?" Musubi's thoughts were jambled as she ran towards the shuzen house.

When she arrived she lights of aura flair from the top, apon seeing this she started to run up the wall and then shot her self to the top.

"Minato!" She screamed but he was evading a punch which She got the bad end of. Shuzen had enteded for his punch to hit Minato, he knew that he had fucked up and it was not going to turn out good for him.

"Musubi, NOOOOO!" Minato Screamed as he ran towards her.

When he picked her up she was spitting up blood in his arms, Bruised and bones broken, She tried to say his name but he silenced her. He knew that this wouldnt kill her but she wouldnt be able to do anything for a while. He licks her wonds shut picks her up and walks her to Moka. He lays her next to Moka and when she stood up his eyes were black and Moka knew he had entered 'Rage' and she couldn't do anything about it.

UGHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAhhhhhhhhh! Yells Minato.

Moka didn't knotice that Tsukune entered Rage also.

Tsukune growls furiously and stands next to Minato. They disapere to re-apear behind shuzen and Start to throw punches faster than the blink on an eye. All you can hear is bones being cracked, snapped, and broke in to peices. Tsukune came down from his rage, Minato on the other hand was far from it.

He threw Shuzen in to the air and. Threw deistating punches, all while yelling the following:

"YOU OVER CONFIDENT, SELF CENTERED, COCKY, PEICE OF SHIT VAMPIRE, IF YOU EVER LAY A HAND ON ME AND MY GIRLS AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF AND THAT MY FRIEND IS A PROMISE." He finished Shuzen with a downward Kick to the head, Sending him through 4 floors of the castle.

Minato landed and walked towards the hole where shuzen fell through, looked down, smiled and said "Why dont you know your place and never forget it bitch"

Minato turned around walked towards Moka, Poping his neck and cracking his knuckles. He was smiling and had a demon mask floating behing him. Once he got close the mask had dissapered and he picked up Musubi, there was a silence and he broke it 'Im going home and I will see you guys later" and he walked home.

_**Moka and Tsukune clean up the area and help her dad into bed for sleep then they wen't home**_

Moka and Tsukune walk in, Tsukun rushes up to Minato's room.

"Minato, will she be able to recover properly?"

"Yea, If she didn't i dont know wat i would had done."

"Well thats good we are all excused from the next 3 weeks of school, compliments of Moka's father."

"Heh... I didn't think he would be so nice, seeing that I almost killed him."

"He said it was the least he could do since he almost killed your sekirie. Well I'll have one of ur girls bring you your food to you ok."

Tsukune left thire bed room.

Minato sat there stroking Musubi's hair, He soon began to cry. She opened her eyes to see him cryin and toutched his face.

"Minato dont cry, I am fine. The punch he delivered was not anything compared to my bear fists." Musubi says while unwraping herself of the bandges.

Minato was shocked at her recovery, couldnt help him self but cry and hug her. He pulled back from the hug and kissed Musubi passionatley, his tounge proding for entry. She happly and willingly let it enter. His tounge, dancing around and marking every inch of her mouth. She broke the kiss to get some air going to say somthing but Minato cut her off just as she formed her lips.

"Musubi, I love you with everything i got." He says and begins to kiss her again.

MINATO'S P.O.V.

Kissing her again my hands fondle her breasts, teasing her nipples and massaging them, Musubi moaning in pleasure when our lips part for a moment, and then press together again. Her hands are far from still, running up and down my chest before she grabs at the zipper on my pants, undoing it and opening it, pulling my pants and my underwear down at the same time.

Grabbing my tool with her hand she starts to stroke it, the motion of her hand positioning on my already hard cock sending shivers of pleasure down my spine.

"Mm…I want…Mm…to…see…you…" I speak through the kisses and Musubi jerking me off.

She stops for a moment, pulling away long enough to slip her last bit of clothes off and letting them fall to the floor. For a moment it's all I can do to stare, and then she gets down her knees, her eyes fixating on my cock.

Without hesitation she opens her mouth and slips my tool inside of her, sucking noisily on it.

SLURP, SLURP, SLURP…

"Ah…Musubi…" I moan her name as she bobs up and down on my cock, coating it in her saliva.

"Is it good Minato?" She takes her mouth off long enough to ask, and I nod dumbly. "I'm glad…" She says pleasantly before she goes back to work.

SLURP, SLURP, SLURP.

She keeps going; sucking on my cock and running the length of her tongue up and down it, making me feel like male goo in her hands.

_How is she so good at this?_

I feel my legs begin to turn to rubber, and Musubi's hand braces my back, keeping me upright and my cock in her mouth.

"Mmm…" Musubi moans with my cock in her mouth, sending waves of pleasure down my spine and through my entire body.

"Musubi…I'm…"

She picks up the pace, knowing what he's going to say, and she wants it to happen, her head going faster and faster.

SLURP, SLURP, SLURP, SLURP, SLURP.

"Musubi, AH!"

Grabbing her head I push her down on it, my eyes rolling back in my head while I cum down her throat.

For a few seconds it's all I can do to stay standing, and she stays on my cock, slowly pulling her head back and slurping any remaining cum left on my dick.

"Did that feel good Minato?" She asks once she's pulled my cock from her throat.

"Yeah… It felt great."

"I think I like doing this. It makes me feel good…"

* * *

Thank all of you for reading i really am greatful for the supprot. and what do any of u think about the lemon so far?


	6. Chapter 6: Back Story, And A New Start

**_Chapter 6: Back story_**

* * *

Author speaking: Here is chapter six, Minato will explain to the rest of the gang what happend/ How he ended up going to the school for monsters yea thats it and this will be a lengthly chapter. So sit back read and enjoy. XD

* * *

_She likes giving blow jobs?_

As if to answer his question she stands up, reaching down to spread her pussy lips open for me.

"See? I'm all wet from your cock being in my mouth." She teases, and I can see her pussy glisten with its juices.

"Musubi…" I mutter, reaching down to touch her with my hand, my touch sending shivers throughout her body. "Do you want me to put it in?"

She nods solemnly, my fingers brushing against her exposed clit.

"Yes…" She breathlessly whispers, and I nod, kissing her as I pull my hand away and grab my dick, positioning it against her entrance.

"Here I go."

Parting her lips I slowly push inside her. At first she closes her eyes and her body stiffens from the initial penetration, but I go slowly, gently sliding my cock inside her up to the hilt, the walls of her vagina gripping me so tight it almost hurts.

"See, we're one now." I whisper to her, and she opens her eyes to look down to see our waists pressed against one another, and she smiles at me.

"Go slowly…" She whispers, and I nod.

I slowly pull away, her pussy gripping and pulling me back until I stop with little more then the head still inside. Still moving slowly I thrust into her, her body accepting my cock surprisingly quickly.

"I'm OK now." Musubi assures me with her arms around my shoulders. "You can go faster."

Nodding I start to thrust, picking up speed and pounding my cock into her pussy. The sounds of her sex sloshing and taking my meat into her echo in the room, and she moans.

"Ah, ha, ha AH!" She moans as I thrust into her, and I can feel her legs start to give, and using all my strength I move her to a wall, using it to support her.

"You feel so good Musubi." I whisper, and she moans as I kiss her.

"Your dick feels incredible." She moans and the encouragement is all I need.

Thrusting into her I pound her for all I'm worth, having sex with my sekirei for the first time.

"Oh god, it's so good! Fuck me!" Musubi begs, wrapping her legs around me and using a combination of the wall and my arms for support.

"You're so wet Musubi, it feels so good."

"Your cock is so hard Minato, I love it!"

Kissing her again our moans echo in the room, our bodies seeking their own pleasure with each primal, animalistic thrust.

"I can't hold on…" I mutter, and Musubi moans, her voice pleading.

"Cum inside me Minato, please give it to me…"

"Ha…AH!" I moan as I thrust one final time, piercing her pussy with my cock up to the hilt as I cum inside her and peirce her neck with my fangs turning up the ecstasy for the both of us.

"AHHHH!" She cries out in ecstasy as my semen fills her.

Minato looks at Musubi, she is panting with one finger in her mouth as he pulls his member out and she lets out a little whimper.

'Whats wrong? Minato questions her looking confused.

"I'm not tired, I wanna keep going Minato. Your Dick feels grea-" She is cut off by banging on the door "Hey whats going on in there?" The voice on the other side was Tsukune.

"OH SHIT!" Minato silently yells. "Wait a minute Tsukune, don't come in yet"

"I was just going to tell you that dinner was ready and it is time to come eat, everyone is waiting on you two." Tsukune walks off after saying that.

Musubi had already put her clothes on and was grining sheepeshly at Minato. "Don't look at me like that its your fault." Minato sighd and put his pants on and a tanktop, lit some spicy pumpkin candles then went downstatirs. When he walked in to the dining area everyone was looking at him.

"Hello everyone its uh nice to see you all have made dinner already" Minato said nervously.

"Come on you big hunk of sexy meat come and sit down next to me" Matsu said with a creapy/evil/erotic grin on her face.

everyone shuttered at the sight of that grin she had and just brushed it off. Minato sat where he normaly would sit at the dinner table, In front of Tsukune.

"So Minato how was ya shower?" Tsukune asked with a sheepih grin and a wink.

Minato blushed at the statement but answered.

"Well it was calm and rexaling... well whats for dinner im starving?"

"I dont know Minato, the girls are making dinner tonight, they said it was supposed to be some American food."

"American food? Why American food and can they even cook the food properly and i hope nothing gets burned."

"Damn bro.. Have faith in my girls why dont ya." Tsukune chuckles after he says that.

The girls bring out the food.

What is prepared is a country style dinner, Fried chicken, Fried steak, green beans, mashed potatoes with gravy, corn on tha cob, and desert was peach cobler.

Everyones mouth watered from the aroma of the food.

"Wow!" Minato yelled in shock of the delicious meal the girls of Tsukune's harem were able to prepare. Minato was abl to smell the herbs and spices that were used in the food and she wanted to get a taste as soon as possible. Befor Minato could do anything Tsukune asked a question that made his movements freeze up.

"Minato how did you win the sekirei plan and why did you come here?"

Minato vocal cords froze for a second he couldn't speak. He soon got a hold of tha question and reset himself.

"Well to tell you the truth Aono it is a long story...extreamly long are you sure you want to sit through it?"

"Its going to be over this massive dinner. Im sure I can manage Sahashi."

Well i will tell you How i met Musubi first...

_**Flashback...**_

* * *

It was like any normal day of mine after a highschool day and I was stittng at home bored to death so I decided to walk around in the downtown area, Hoping I would run in to some friends.

Suddenly I get a pone call while I'm standing in-front of this food booth. The call was from my little sister, aparently she was coming home on a break from boarding school and mom was making me get her from tha airpoint. Once I finished the conversaiton with my sis I was confused on what to do.

About 15 minutes after I got off the phone with my sister I was siting in front of some booth that was selling magazines. I was about to start walkking when I heard someone yelling from above.

I looked up.

"Get out of the way!"

Befor I could react to anything I was plowed in to by Musubi. I wasn't hurt, luckly, but she was being chased by these two young girls who were lightning sekirei. I didn't know why but i wanted to protect her. So i hopped in front of her and they were egging me to get out of the way but I didn't listen and I had my mind set on protecting her. I didn't know what i was doing or why, it was like my body was moving on it's own. Musubi told me to not intervene but I didn't listen and I did anyways.

Before I could blink I was being yanked through the crowd of people and we stopped in a alley, she was hot and she didn't know why at first but soon realized that I was her Ashikibi.

Apon meeting Musubi and becoming her Akishibi i got kicked out of my apartment and went to live with Miya in the Izumo inn.

**Tsukiumi**

It was about 3 days later that I had met Tsukiumi, She was in my dreams and I had a moment of de-ja-vu just about 30 seconds before she blasted me with a water celebration.

I knew it was her because of her beautiful hair and perfect body.

She was threatening to kill me and i knew to say only these words:

I...I NEED YOU TO BE MY SEKIREI! When I looked up i saw Musubi in mid-air trying to attack Tsukiumi who had fell to the ground, i jusped in the way in a lick of time. Musubi hit me instead of Tsukiumi and she was so devastated when she had punched me, she broke 3 ribs and I had a punctured lung.

The moment I said these things she dropped to the ground, breathing heavly, sweating, and holding her heart.

While trying to hold the blood coming from my lungs I asked "Will you *cough *cough be my sekirei?"

The moment I said that I felt my conciousness slowly slip away. Right befor it could do what it wanted Tsukiumi kissed me and I saw her beautiful blue wings of light spurr out of her back. Then I suddenly got a surge of adrenelean and I was able to get up and they escorted me to the hospital.

_ABRIUPT FLASHBACK END..._

* * *

Minato had suddenly stopped and grabbed head and was groaning in pain "Guys i dont feel right, my head is killing me now and I dont know why."

Suddenly Minato was grabbing his head and screaming in pain.

"Whats wrong Minato?" Asked Musubi

Out of pure fear Moka backed up, everyone looked at her wondering why she was backing up.

"Run" Screamed Moka

"Why?" Both Harem parties asked.

"JUSS RUN, IF YOU DONT YOU WILL ALL BE KILLED"

Everyone left the room quickly as possible. Soon the room was obleterated and minato was floating his eyes were the same but his hair was silver but had black tips.

"Oh no Minato is a ghoul"

"Did you give him more blood than you gave me? Well did you Moka? Tsukune barked while he stared at his bloodthirsty friend who would probibly never return normal again.

Moka was shaking, knwoing he would have to find it in him self to come back to normal.

* * *

_IN MINATO'S MIND_

Minato was standing there looking at his self as if it were a mirror. The two of them were on a path that was about 6ft wide and they were naked standing by a ocean of blood.

Then suddenly his reflection spoke "If you are wondering why we are both here naked is because I'm your ghoul form, if you wanna stay a vampire I will Jump in to the ocean of blood and will never be seen but you wont be the strongest, if you if you wanna become a ghoul you will have to jump in to the ocean of blood and I will take over. Our minds will become one and you will be the most powerful thin, next to god in-fact the vampire Minato walked to the edge and said "Power is suddenly the most important thing in life, especially if your a monster." He smiled and jumped in.

The Ghoul Minato suddenly felt his mind be clouded then it became clear again. He knew that thier minds combined and he let himself fall in to a eternal ravene. His thoughts were becoming clear. His mind was becoming more at ese and his blood was starting to become more and more filled with the menacing power. he clintched his hands and gritted his teeth.

"Now to take control of my own mind" he thought to him self as he came closer to the ground to feel himself be slowed down and laid softly on a pillow and he slept.

* * *

Moka was crying and wondering why she would ever do somthing like this.

Suddenly Minato started to calm down and he levatated only a few inche above the ground. He landed and startet to scream.

The screaming went on for about 3 minutes and then he passed out.

Author speaking: well what do you guys think and i know it has taken along time but I had football and my laptop was fucking up so i will try to have the next chapter up in a week or so...Kenji signing out.


	7. Chapter 7: The Ghoul!

**Kenji speaking: Just pile in the reviews i love readin them positive and negative.**

**Chapter 7: The GHOUL!**

"Now that I have control of my mind now to get control of my body" Minato's concious was slowly gaining control by fighting off the demons that were flying around in his head. this went on for about 10 minutes and then it was done.

* * *

Both harem parties were sitting around Minato's bed wating, wondering, and a little scared to have him wake up.

"Moka why did he turn in to a ghoul? Tsukune ask's while holding Moka's hand to give here reasurance that he is not mad at her for what she did.

Moka was teary eyed while she stared at Tsukune: "Tsukune." Moka said softly "I honestly don't know. I guess he was the random pearson who blood was turned since he is not a true born vampire"

"True born must be vampires born from vampire parents, right?" Tsukune asked as he turned back to Minato's sleeping body.

"Thats correct, but what I cant wrap my head around, is why it took him a day to become a ghoul." Moka said as she got up and leaned close to Minato to examen his features.

His fangs were longer than hers and he still had eyes like thiers but his red was a little brighter and the slit was sharper than her true forms. His nails at the moment were black and he was a whole lot bigger than Tsukune's true form also.

Minato started to move around a little bit. "He's waking up"said Kazehana.

Opening his eyes and sort of unaware of his suroundings, But had an idea of who he was with. He was hungry, to the point it was gving him a headache, and his ears were xtreamly sensitive to the sound of anything, such as the pervert werewolf who was down the hallway trying to get snapshots but being caught in the act and receiving a beating.

Minato looks around to see everyone there. "Guys...Im a Ghoul." He says when he sits up to look at everyone, then, he turns to Moka. "What dose it mean to become a Ghoul?" Moka was astonished that he wasn't attacking everybody, or trying to grab the nearest thing to him that was a food source and start to chow down.

"Well Minato, when you become a ghoul... *Sigh* you become the strongest class monster there is, Rank of your class is unknow because most ghouls are killed once thier made or whoever made them dies so they can't tell of thier power level. I guess you are lucky Minato. But let me ask you this, How come you arent attacking any of us or trying to feed of one of us, I know your hungry atleast."

"Well Moka, For starters I am hungry but, I am controling my self. The way I became very aware of what was going to happen to me while I was unconcious. I Was Stading face to face with myself we were both naked on a tiny stip of land surrounded by a sea of blood, the ghoul side of me told me what had to be done and either the vampire me had to jump in or the ghoul me had to jump in. So the vampire me decided to jump in. Once the vampire me dissapered in to the abyss of blood they both became one with thier minds. Now im here completly the same and just different in the way I look.

Everyone was shocked at what had happen to Minato, no one could produce any words for the occasion. Minato looked to his girls and say the tears in thier eyes, and the desperstion that they all shared. He felt bad for Them, having to see him suffer the way he did and not be able to do anything for him. Minato decided to give them a Treat.

"My ladies come with me." He said as he got up and got a transfusion pack out of the mini fridge and left the room.

Tsukune and his girls decided it would be good for the chairman to known that thier was a new ghoul there and to get a rosary for Minato so people wont be so afraid of him.

XXX

Back In Minato's room (fixed by yukuri's magic) he was ordered all of his girls to sit around him on the bed while Miya and Musubi Both sat holding on to to one of his arms.

"Girls, Im sorry, Im sorry for having you sit there while I was in pain and you weren't able to help me. I feel so Much like a baby. I have always been the one who has been saved by you, All of you. Even when my father had been the Man trying to kill me you were there to help me even though I told you to not interveine.

Minato got teary eyed, a tear fell, At the sight of the tear all of his Sekirei came in to a group hug around him.

"Minato, you never need to say thank you to us, we do this cause we love you and cause you are our destined one." Says Matsu.

"If we cared about saving you don't you think we would have said somthing by now?" Said Kazehana

"If I ever hear those words come from your mouth ever again, I wouldnt know what to do with my self, We do what ever we can for you and we always will. If you dont believe that you are man enough for us you better get your mind stright and look in the mirror, cause you arent the Minato we all first met...You are a completly new and redefined pearson."

Minato's girls got of him and he wiped his eyes went to the restroon and looked at him self in the mirror.

His hair was black with silver tips his eyes were cherry red with sharp black slits in them.  
His body was bulked up Bout twice as much, well defined and his abs were there like it was beging for attention.  
The last thing he looked at was his man hood, which looked like it had gained about an inch and a half in lenght and circumferance. Minato was pleased with the way he looked and he blushed a little cause he knew the next time he had sex with Musubi...she was going to be in for the time of her life this time.

XXX

Tsukune and the his girls walked up on the Massive door to the chairmans office and befor Tsukune could knock on the door he heard the chairmans voice " Come in " He notioned for his girls to wait outside for him and they did.

Tsukun went in and the chairman motioned him to sit at the chair.

"What is it that you need ?" The chairman said as he pulled back his hood to see his white glowing eyes.

"Well you see, thier has been a Ghoul created." The chairman flinched a the word 'Ghoul'

"Is this Ghoul running rampage about in the school, cause you are very calm to be telling me this." the chairmas said as he was opening his drawer to pull out sumthing.

"No, the ghoul is Minato, the new student. he transfromed into one yestersday. He seems like his normal self but I dont think he knows the power he posses or he is just being stubborn to aknowladge it." Tsukune was nervous when he said those words, wondering why the chairman was so calm.

"Well, if the Ghoul isn't running rampid on the school and killing everyone in it's path I dont have anything to worry about because the ghoul is no threat and won't be." he Said as he put the thing he pulled out of his drawer on his desk.

"How can that be possible. He is GHOUL. wont his true nature come out soon?" Tsukune was frantic on saying those words and he was sweating. Like a maniac.

"Calm down my boy. Just give him this" The chairman gave im a ring that looked like mokas rosary. "It will surpess his powers and he will be able to take it off whenever he chooses. Now leave, and make sure you tell him to be careful. Now that he is powerful he will constantly be challanged to fights by people and many of them.

"Ok I will chairman sir thank you." Tsukune bowed and raced passed his girls till he was back at the dorm.

XXX

"Minato!" Tsukune yelled thoughout the big apartment.

Matsu poped out from one of the air-vents in the ceiling "He is in the shower if you wanna talk to him you will have to wait till he gets out ok?"

Tsukune nodded and took a deep breath and layed out on the couch, letting his mind flow freely. Tsukune soon feel asleep.

* * *

"Tsukune. Tsukune. TSUKUNE!" Mizore yells as she shakes Tsukune, to wake him.

"Um...Im...up" Waking up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes Tsukune looks to see only Mizore, He didn't care where the others were, he was happy that they all weren't there arguing over him.

"Im going to talk to Minato, are you going to acompany me?" Mizore nodded as she latched on to Tsukune's arm and walked with him to Minato's room.

*Bang* *Bang* *Bang*

"Come in bro" Minato Shouts from the restroom.

Tsukune walks in to see Minato Walking out of the bathroom drying his 2-toned hair.

Tsukune shocked by the way Minato looked kinda gasped as he gawked at him whil he put a tank top on.

"What's up Tsukune?"

"Well you need to put this on" He hold holds up the ring.

Minato was a little confused, he didn't know why Tsukune would want to give him a ring. "Whats that for, Are you...that way"

"It's sort of like a rosary, but this is stronger and it will make your hair look normal not your eyes. Your power won't decrease by much, from what Moka told me atleast." Tsukune says as he hands Minato the ring.

"Ok, I'll wear it and it dosen't matter to me but, Whats this red eye in the middle?" Minato puts the ring on and then gets fully dressed since he and Tsukune, Mizore, and his Sekirei missed school he was wearing a silver tank top with some jet black shorts with some black nike sandals and grey socks.

When Minato's Sekirei got a glimps of him they were astonished at the way he looked and how his body had changed, drasticaly changed.

"Minato...your...so..so.." Homora stamered across her words.

"Sexy!" Miya exclamed.

"Oh Minato.. your so Handsom!" Akitsu shouted, tis was the first time in front of everyone that she had showed emotion, and they were all a little shocked that she would show emotion.

"ladies I thank you, but you all know that you all are the most beautiful and precious women in the world to me." Minato said as he winked towards all of them. "Now ladies I think it's time to go out for a walk, Tsukune, Mizore, you two can join if you like.

* * *

Hours later school got, The odd group of individual decided to stand at the gates to meet everyone. As kids walked by, Minato and Tsukune got dirty looks from the boys, and looks of desire and desperation from the girls. One girl had enough guts to walk up andask Minato out on a date and befor she could finish her sentace. she was frozen in a block of ice and slung across the school grounds, thanks to Akitsu and Musubi.

"I see them." Minato says as he waves to Tsukune's remainding members of his harem to let them know of thier location.

Moka, Kurumu, Ruby, and Yukuri, all apear there. "Whoa...Minato what happend to you" they all said at the same time looking at eachother confused as why they would do that.

"Well I guess becoming a Ghoul has its perks right? My body has changed completly." Minato looks at himself and then motions them to follow him as he walks back to the house.

Musubi's P.O.V.

"Kazehana, have you knotice Minato has had a very confident attitude since he has been better than usual, I'm not saying that I dont like it, its a total turn on, in my oponion atleast." Musubi says as her mind began to wonder, not even paying any attention to what Kazehana is saying.

Musubi was thinking about her first time with her Ashikabi, how he felt inside of her. His length, his width and the way he tasted, she shuddered at the thought of having his thick sweet cum sliding across her tounge and down her throat.

XXX

The gang arrived back at gang arrived back at the at the dorm. Minato opeded the door. "Guys I'm tired and hungry." Tsukune and minato both went to grab a transfusion pack from the fridge and went to thier rooms the girs were hot on thier loves tail's(not that they had any)

It was Uzume'z turn to sleep on Minato. When she layed on him she couldnt help her self but to feel all over his muscles.

Uzume was in only her panties and bra, so for Minato it was easy to notice she was horny. Her erect nipples, rubbing up against his skin, it made him flinch when she rubbed her hand across his member.

She was shocked at his size, it was incredible and she wanted it right then and there. But everyone was in the bed with them so it would be impossible for them to do anything sexual. so she leaned in to Minato's ear. "Daddy when will i get a chance at your cock, I want it now." her voice was erotic and had a hint of want in it also.

"Tomorro if you are lucky" Minato said with a slight blush on his face. He kisse Uzume on the cheek and they all fell in to a sound sleep slowly afterwords.

XXX

In Tsukune's room it was Ruby who had gotten the chance to become so close to her lover.

She was suckin on his neck softly, while rubbing her hand slowly across his manhood to tease him. Tsukune was beet red and couldn't move, her toutch was intoxicating to him and soon her movements stoped as she looked at him and gave him a passionate kiss and laid on his chest.

Tsukune recieved kisses from everyone of his girls as they all slowly got washed away to the dreamland.

* * *

Well it has been a while has it not my friends? well here is another chapter put in to the books and yes i know my punctuation is not the best so forgive me i need a beta reader please but yea read, review, critisize and all that gud mumbo jumbo Kenji signing out XD oh and another thing...well...um...i dont know how to say this but im a major pervert(well atleast in my mind i am) so thier will be alot of teasing too and some kinky shit too.


	8. Chapter 8: Proper Introductions

Chapter** 8: Proper Introduction**

* * *

**Kenji talking- well so far I havent got many reviews eh most people just read and go on about thier day and i dont blame them, but I need reviews, dammit, fuhk that I want more reviews lol. but enough of this werewolfs whimpering time to get down to typing. *devilish grin***

**Hmccullough9-Thanks for the reviews and as you can see the it has been only 3 months not a year, lol, not mad at the mistake...shit happens ya-know. Well the porn scene threw alot off im guessing but it is what keeps them reading. Just a heads up chapter 12 is going to be/OR POSSIBLY nuthing but a Big ass lemon XD. **

* * *

Tsukune and Minato had thier morning routine, Which was same as always. This morning had a but of twist in thier rooms befor thier routine started up.

xx Minato's room

Musubi was the first to wake up, due to her obession for food, she was hungry to say the least. She examined her surroundings. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary till she looked at Minato. "Um Minato, whats that." He groaned loudly interupting her. She crawled towards the the edge of the bed, looked at the bulge at his waist it seemed like. "OH MY GOD" She thought to herself. "His dick has gotten bigger also! I wonder how wide it is?" She reached her hand out and grabbed the sheet to pull it off of his Morning errection. She slowly inched her hand towards his man hood and slowly put her hand around it. She gasped at the width and the new length it had recieved during his transformation. "I can't believe that it is...this magnefiscent" That thought beamed through her mind, as she unconcoiusly stroked his member.

Minato was wondering why he was having a wonderful feeling while he was sleepin. He moved a bit. Then slowly opened his eyes, he looked around and examined where he was. Thats when it hit him. "Why doese my dick feel so...pleased right now" His mind plastered this thought hard on him. He looked up. To in his surprise he saw his morning erection being stroked, when he looked up further he saw Musubi, stedaly stroking his cock while rubbing her nipples. He had no reason to jump at her actions. But what happend next, surprised him a little.

"Musubi, why are you toutching Minato's sacred area?" The voice was Miya who seemed preety angry with what Musubi was doing. Then suddenly the room went cold and everyone woke up besides Akitsu, since she was an ice sekirei afterall.

"Uhh." those were the only words she muttered befor Minato decided to intervein.

Miya tried to swat at Musubi, Caught by Minato's hand. She tried again, and again cought by his hand.

"Minato..." Blue demon masks popped up behind her. "Why the hell are you protecting her? She just voilated you...*Looks at Musubi's hand* "She still hasen't moved it!"

"Miya, there is no reason to be mad at her, you all are my Sekirei, I have no reason to deny you my love if that is what you desire ok?" The second He finished that sentace Matsu had a devilish grin in her face. She lept on Minato but he just held her back with one hand. "Matsu, Now is not the time for asking and you need to learn how to control your hormones ok." With that statement he gave all his girls kisses.

Everyone was washing up or getting dressed but Miya was still frustrated and wanted to punish Musubi for doing what she had did. She was silently contemplating on a way to punish her. "Miya, I told you that you don't need to punish her ok." She was confused, how did he know what she was thinking. "I knew what you were thinking, well I don't know how that was possible but, I can...soo please for me don't punish her." He gave her a sweet smile. "If you leave her alone I will let you do whatever you want to meeeee." His voice was teasingly. Miya blushed when he finished saying that, and just nodded. He winked at her and went on about his morning routine.

* * *

xxTsukune's room

His dream- Tsukune was sitting in a warm bath, thinking about the recent events. *sound of wood being blown to bits* He looks to the bathroom door, it was the girls, and they were naked. Tsukune ducked under the water and left his nose above just enough to breath. His cheeks were raped with the color red, he didnt understand why they wanted to bother him in the bath, then he thought about it for a second. "Me in the bathroom, Completly naked, no way to keep them away, and no where to run.

Suddenly he was yanked up by Moka. "Are you trying to hide from us?" Tsukune nodded with a no. The Silver haired goddess looked at him with her eyebrow wrinkled. "Your lying to me!" She yelled as she threw him into the wall inturn made a crater. Tsukune just brushed it off and sat there. Moka walked over to him, got down on her knees. "Tsukune, I will ask one more time are you lying to me?" He shook with a yes. Moka Flicked him in the head and grabed his member, Slowly stroking it. As it got harder the girls eyes grew larger and thier inner thighs were coated thick with thier juices.

' His package is alot bigger than I thought it would be...I dont know if I could handle that. ' The girls all thought in unision.

"Tsukune," The Ruby eyed goddess stood up. "lay flat on your back, NOW!" He did as he was told. Ruby then walked over and stood next to Tsukune's head. "Moka," She looked her in the eye's. "Can I? she asked with Hope in her voice with a hint of desperation.

Moka nodded. Ruby stood over Tsukune dripping all over his lips. He licked his lips, suprised by the taste he wanted more. Ruby got on her knees and put her sacred area on his lips.

Tsukune woke up once she did that to be staring the pink haired Moka in the eyes.

"Tsukune, whats' wrong?" The pinkette asked as she closed the distance between the two. Just befor thier lips were able to meet Tsukune was tackled to the ground by yukuri.

When he looked up he saw the same face but different body. ' Yukuri looks like...like...like a freaking model. ' Tsukune was wondering how that came to be but soon realized that it didn't matter to him anymore.

"I had Ruby do a spell on me to make me older...now im as old as you guys." The young witch said with glee, her mind soon ravashed with the things she could do to Tsukune.

Tsukune had to think hard about theat dream...what was it that made her do that to him, Moka never seemed that way and he only did when his primal instincts kicked in. Tsukune's mind was jogged with wondering, Was the silvered haird Maiden wanting to comunicate with him but only trough his dreams. Cause since he has been changed it has happend and each time it gets further and further to her doing somhting different.

Tsukune and the girls all decided it was time to get ready so he went off to the restroom first while the girls cleaned the room.

* * *

xxUP TO THE BATHROOMxx

Tsukune walks in to the bathroom.

"O Gooforming bro" Minato greets Tsukune with a toothpaste filled smile.

Tsukune chuckled. "And goodmorning to you to Minato." Tsukune grabbed his toothbrush and started brushing.

2 minutes later.

the two went off to thier showers, same spots as before.

"Minato." Tsukune calls out.

"Huh?"

"I Think Moka is trying to..." He trailed off as the water made the silver hair cover his eyes'.

"C'mon Aono tell me...I'm hear to listen." Minato stuck his head out of his shower to look Tsukune in his eyes.

"I think she was trying to tell me that her and the girls wanted...to get intamate with me." Tsukune blushed as his mind had flashbacks on the dream and the taste of Ruby.

"Well that is not anything to be ashamed of man...when would a guy as good looking as me and you not want someone like her, your girls, or my girls to want to exchange areas and become one?" The silver hair black tips teen said with high confidance in his voice.

Minato thought back to what Musubi did to him this morning, and also what miya was thinking.

"Well im about to get out of here wand go walk around a bit." Minato said as he let the water rinse his body.

"Moka wants to talk to both of us, So befor you leave let her speak to me and you. ok?" He stated that and washed up as Minato left the bathroom in his towel.

* * *

Tsukune and Minato sat on the couch, they were both sitting with someon on thier lap.

Minato wore a Blue Nike shirt, Navy blue Levi jeans, and some low-top navy blue Nike boots.

Tsukune wore a Red Polo shirt, Light blue Levi jeans, and some polo boots.

Moka walked in the room with a red and orange Sun-dress on with some tan Toms on.

"Tsukune, Minato. You two have to meet my father. He called me yesterday and asked about it...Well more like demanded you two come or he will come over to and cause destruction."

"What if I don't wanna go" Minato huffed out as he squeezed Uzume who was sitting on his lap.

"C'mon man lets just go...its not like we have anything to do." Tsukune stateded. "That reminds me, this morning Thier was a messenger crow with a letter stating that we are excused from school till further notice." Tsukune said, sounding a little puzzled.

"...Ahhh Ok!" Minato groaned out as he stood up lifting Uzume off the couch and setting her on the floor.

"Good." Tsukune and moka both said in unision.

"If I do go then I will only bring 1 of my sekirei, that asshole is not getting anywhere near all of them at once. Homora. You will be joining me today with this little introduction." When he said that Homora's Face lit up with joy. She ran into his arms and planted a soft kiss on his cheek and winked at him. "Miya." he called out. "When I get back you get to have your _Talk _With me, ok promise." He said as he turned towards Tsukune and then looked at Moka. When dose your father want us over, I just wanna get this meeting over with asap.

*Honk* *Honk*

"Dose that answer your question?" Moka said as she looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"*sigh*...Lets go." Minato said. Tsukune got kurumu off him and gave har a kiss on the forehead and then left out the door right behing Minato, Homora, and Moka.

The ride was short, Minato nor Tsukune wanted to be there.

Moka was thinking about what her father Really said to her and was it a good thing to lie to them.

Homora was just happy to be just her and Minato, She never really got much time with him, she was so quiet and never needed anything.

They arrived to the castle and went inside, walking through seeing the same thing as last time. Red carpets, disturbing paintings, and somthing new was added the halways on the outside of the castle had large windows.

They passed Moka's room and went to some gigantic red doors at the end of a halway down some stairs.

When they opened the door they walked in to a room that had a dome shape to it, the floor was black and red marble and there was a completly blood red table that was about 40ft long directly in the middle ontop of a black carpet.

' This guy must really love red and black. ' Minato thought as he looked around.

Tsukune was amazed and in awe when he saw the room, he didn't know that Moka's father could have such good tast, especilaly with colors, Tsukune loved red and black.

"Hello father." Moka said as she ran up and embraced her father in a tight loving hug.

Once they let go he went and shook hands with Tsukune, walked over to Minato and said: "Why did you obleterate my castle? And How did you become a ghoul, you were a vampire at first, I was able to smell it when I fought you. I can feel your aura, It's...It's" Shuzen didn't have the words to describe Minato's power. He felt as if it were to send him mad if he didn't get Minato on his side, Both of the boys actually.

"Well where is the lady that I..." He trailed off as he looked at Homora who was holding on to Minato's arm. "Minato, are you some sort of pimp or somthing?" Shuzen tried to have seriousness and politeness in his voice, It didn't work out so well.

"What are you trying to say" Minato pinched the bridge of his nose then looked at Moka's father. "So... are u going to tell me what it meant?"

"Boy-"

"Don't call me boy." Minato abrupty intrudded.

Count Shuzen wanted to punch the boy in the face. But doing that wouldn't further in his plans and get Minato on the bad side. ' Hmm... HE seems to have got a attitude, since the blood has been injected and he is a ghoul and a very controled one, I dont think the ghould could ever take control unless he got expotentially mad. '

Well Minato I was just wondering, you seemed so attatched to her when you fought me, andd I accidentaly hit her." Count continued said words as he sat down and motioned Minato and Tsukune to sit next to him on both side's. "If she isn't here, then, who is this beautiful maiden you have with you?" Those words made Homora blush.

"This is Homora, She is one of my sekirei, fire user, and she is also one of my wife's"

"Wife's, as in more than one, and what in ronin's name is a sekirei?" Shuzen was shocked that the boy was married at a yound aid and had more than one wife.

"Yea its complicated," Minato said scratching the back of his silver colored head. "Sekirei are sort of like a human, they have special ablities, and one is that thier body has a reaction to thier destined partner for life. That pearson is called an Ashikibi, the more a sekirei has the more power he will get."

"Well that seems to be a handfull my good man" Shuzen said as he was stunned at this new enlightenment to the world.

"Well... , what did you want us here for anyway?If I may ask? Tsukune was a little nervose at first. But when the man turned to him with a sadistic smile he knew he would be fine.

"Just call me dad, both of you can call me that, I wanted you all to come here, To get to know you of corse. Can a father not know his two new family members. Kuma! Show my children to thier respective rooms, and yes both the couple's will be sleeping together ok." His servent bowed to him and made sure that the two knew where everything that they would need thats in the house.

**XxMoka's roomxX**

Moka and Tsukune were both laying on the bed thinking, well, Moka was falling in to a wet dream while laying on Tsukune's cheast. "Tsukune" She says sleepily. "Do you like my father?"

"I think that he is nice, I feel sorta bad since the last time I was here I kinda wrecked things." Tsukune said as he patter her head. "Do you think I should call back home to the girls, To let them know that we are going to be staying over night?" Tsukune looked in to the now half interested Moka.

"Tsukune, thats your decision. I wont be the one they yell at, I never told them 'I' would be back later you did. YOu made your bed on that one Tsukune, now you have to lay in it." Moka rolled over and got out the bed. "You coming to the bath with me?" She winked at Tsukune inturn made him blush.

' So not the outer Moka is trying to get suductive? Hmm...I wonder what is making her so sexual. ' Tsukune was trying to wrap his mind around that while he went to the bath with Moka.

He went in and got in with Moka, The water was a little hot but he quickly warmed up to it.

Moka was rubbing his cheast, he wondered if the outer moka would act the same way.

_**CLINK**_

Tsukune had ripped the rosary off, The room was a bright red glow to it as Moka began to transform, Hr bust and her buns getting biggerr. Once it was over the silver haired goddess was sitting nect to him, Her Silk smooth skin, her glowing red eyes, silver locks...Tsukune knew that he loved her but he also loved the other girls all the same.

"TSUKUNE!" Outter Moka yelled . "What makes you think you can summon me when you want, and while im in this state.

Tsukune closed his eyes and got ready to brace for impact.

Moka was getting ready to slap him but brought her hand in and cupped his cheek, She looked at his eyes, the glow they had to them, it made her happy to know that he wasn't a human anymore. "Tsukune...I want you to know that I love you with all that is my being and if anything were to happen to you...I...I dont know what I were to do to my self.

"Moka, I love you, but I also love the girls too. I don't wanna hurt thier feelings by just being with you ok? I want you to understand this: I will do everything in my power to makeu sure that you and the rest of the girls are protected and loved equalily ok." Tsukune brought Moka into a passionate kiss as she got on top of him. She was able to feel his member rubbing against her core. She started to grind herself against him, slow at first but soon picked up the pace, soon realizing what she was doing she stoped.

When she looked at Tsukune, he was blushing like a fire started in him. "Is there something wrong?" She asked as she lifted herself up. Tsukune shook his head with a no.

Moka was about 10 inches away from his body. "Tsukune, exactly how big is youd dick?" She reached under the forest water and grabbed somthing that she couldn't even wrap her hand around. "Im guessing about 13 inches" Tsukune's blush deepend when he saw Moka's expression it made him wanna Laugh.

"Lets wash up Moka." The duo washed up and got out the shower, Moka sugested that they bot sleep naked. Tsukune decided to go along with it since it was just the two of them in the bed. They laid down and then feel asleep soon after.

**XxMinato's roomxX **

Homora was already in the shower, she didn't know whether to put herbs in or not so she did anyway. She was waiting on Minato who was having a hard time "Literlly"

Minato was trying to get his raging errection to go down but wasn't having any luck, It stuck out when he put his towel on and he was imbaressed to even show Homora. He walked into the bathroom with the towel barley wanting to stay on, Looked himself in the mirror. He decided it was time to face the music, he turned around and let his towen drop.

Homora's eyes got wide when she saw the monster, She was shocked, Horny, And all in all happy.

Minato could see Homora's blush burn into her face. His blush deepened as well. He walked towards the shower and got in. Homora immedietly put her arms around him and looked him in the eyes. "Minato, you never have to be afraid or nervous to show your feelings towards me. I know that you love me and I know that you wouldn't do anything to hurt me." She smashed her lips against his as he put his hands in her waist and slowly slid them over her ass and occasionaly going far enough to brush against the lips of her core. Homroa slowly reached down and started to stoke Minato's andaconda, Getting grunts of pleasure from him as she still battled with his toung for dominace. She stopped and looked him in the eyes', pushed him down on his back. She positioned herself ontop of his member. She looked him in the eye he nodded that he would let her. She plunged down, slowly to make herself adjust to the pain she was feeling but it soon went away as she picked up the pace a bit. Making a clap sound as they colided. Minato had to buck his hips against hers to keep the pace steady. Minato had his hands on her hips but they soon snaked thier way up to he tits, playing with her nipples.

"ahh... uh...uh..Min...Minatoooooo!" She screamed as she felt her self coming to her climax.

"I'm going to cum!" Minato said as he Pulled her in and bit her on her neck. Her blood was sooo sweet. The feeling of drinking her blood and having him and her in a euphoric state. She could feel his cock pulsating inside of her and he being filled up with his cum. Minato was able to fill thier warm liquid spill out of her when she lifted up and looked at him.

She got off of his still erect penis and motined him to stand up. When he did he looked down at her she was holding a towel. "Wil you wash my back?" Minato answered the question when he took the towel and started to wash her back.

After the two were finished cleaning eachother they both put on a t-shit and some undies**(had to be a kid) **The couple had laid down in the bed and turned on the T.V. after about 30 minutes sleep had consumed Homora. Minato was trying to fight sleep, but soon he lost the battle and sleep consumed them both to the land of dreams.

* * *

_**WHAM! BAM! THANK YOU MA'AM! I JUST HAD TO GET THAT OUT MY SYSTEM.**_

_**KENJI SPEAKING: Well what do you guys think. idk if i was late posting but over christmas break i will be posting alot ok so dont worry and i tried my hardes to lengthen this one. **_

_**Now for my reviews:**_

_**UnspokenTruth97: thank you for the support it is greatly appreciated, i hope you like this chapter btw.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Unwanted Meeting

_**Chapter 9: Unwanted Meeting**_

Well It is winter break people im trying to cram some typing in as it goes ;-)

Reviews:

**Jacob deitz: The fight i have in mind is going to be a bit better but...I will throw it in there somewhere just for ya buddy, Thanks for the suggestion though.**

**well that was quick...NOW ON WITH THE SHOW STORY... Oh and note to alot of people who read the manga moka's sisters are kokoa, kahlua, and aqua(prounced-AKU_AH)**

* * *

The next morning everyone was going about with thier normal routines.

"Aye, Tsukune,...Do you feel that?" he turned to Tsukune who had just come out of the room,Now Clothed, and waiting on the girls to finish.

Tsukune walked out the bathroom drying his hair. He had on a black jacket with a red v-neck shirt with some black jeans and red and black sneakers.

"What are you tal~" Tsukune was cut off midsentance, he felt some strange aura. The power was extreamly strong.

"What the hell is that?" Minato asked a little confused. He swung his head around to see two figures, Both curvy: that was easily seen by the clothes they were wearing. The tight black outfits, one was shorter and looked as if they were Ninja's.

Before either of them were able to say somthing the figures moved with incredible speed.

They both were tapped on thier shoulders, before either of them could turn around they recieved a chop to the neck. Tsukune was unconcious immeidetly, but Minato on the other hand tried to fight it.

He turned around to face his attacker. "Who are yo~" He was hit with another chop to the neck and he fell to his knees unconcious.

The taller one let out a little chuckle. "Kahlua, This ghoul is alot to handle, but he has to be put down." She lifted Minato up and put him on her shoulder. Aqua put Tsukune on her shoulder and the two disapered in to the shadows.

* * *

**XxThe DormxX**

Miya shot up from her slumber and she was breathing heavily, She had a feeling that somthing was wrong with Minato, but she couldn't sense him.

Tsukiumi sat up rubbing her eyes. "Whats wrong Miya?" Tsukiumi's voice was unsteady and ridigd. then it hit her, as well as the rest of his Sekirei. They all were out of thier bed wondering what was wrong with him.

"Why are we sitting here?" Uzume was furious her veils floating like tentacles around her.

"She took the words right out of my mouth!" Musubi was leaning up against a wall and her shadow was that of a bear, and the eyes were blood red, making a glowing spot on the wall.

"I'm Going to go talk to Ruby, She should know where the mansion is." Kazehana turned and headed for the door, the expression on her face was stright but Miya knew she was serious as a heart attack.

...

Kazehana arrived at the school and saw ruby at the top and thier were flashes of light and it looked like she was doing different posses. She used the wind to make her elivate to the top of the building. When she got to the top she was shocked at what she was doing.

She was a Model for some boy who had wolf like features.

"Uh..." Ruby was shocked that she was caught red handed. "How did you find me?" Ruby's face was flustered, and her mind was in a jamble, her words stuck in her throat. 'Ka...Kazehana what is it that you need." She was trying to adjust her dress.

"Where is the mansion that Moka and the others are staying in?" Kazehana was completly serious about the whole situation.

The wolf boy had tried to start taking pictures of Kazenana but befor he was able to take his first snap Kazehana snaped and cut off the air to his lungs, the boy was on the ground: gasping for air and he was looking at her with plead in his eyes for her to stop.

"Don't ever again in your life try to snap a photo of me with out either me or Minato's permission do you understand?

The boy nodded and he was released and started coughing up blood. Kazehana looked back to Ruby. "So where is the Mnasion?"

Ruby told her where it was after that she used the speed of her power to carrie her away from that building and back to the dorm. when she got there she was bum-rushed by the others to know Where thier destined one was.

She told them to follow her and with that they all left and went towards the mansion, looking pissed.

* * *

**XxMoka&HomuraxX**

Homura and Moka were both in the bath. Homura stoped mid wash. She could sense that Minato was in danger.

She got pissed, and started to boil.

"Um...Homura, whats wrong.?" Moka asked as she put her hand on her shoulder, she was hot and her tempeture was rising.

"MOKA!" She snapped. "Who else is here in this castle besides us, servnts, and your father? She turned to Moka making the water come to a boiling tempature. Moka couldn't stand the heat, she leapt out of the tub and when she looked back she saw tha female engulfed in a flame.

"Only people who are here are us unless...Oh no." Moka gasped as she thought of her sisters, the one who are the complete demons of the whole family. She had to think about it for a second "My sisters! NOO!" She screamed as she got up. She turned to the fire user. "We got to get dressed and find them, or they will be in terrible danger, I doubt Minato will be able to take them on by himself." She feared the worst as the two went to put on some clothes to find thier loves.

* * *

**XxTsukune&MinatoxX**

The boys woke up and realised that they both were chained down, the chirs were cold and they could feel the pain from the blows they recieved kicking in.

Minato war furious. "Where the hell are we?" He yelled out, but getting no answer as two figurs stepped out from the darkness.

"Who the hell are you!?" Minato barked, he was furious.

"Yea, I would like to know the same thing if you two don't mind." Tsukune was slowly coming to with his body shuddering from the cold material that lay beneth his back. When Tsukune looked up he knew who the girls were.

"Aqua, Kahlua..." His mouth stood agape. "Why the hell did you two capture us, and why are we tied up?" Tsukune growled furiously.

The sisters laughed and looked at him.

"Little Tsukune, look at you...All grown up and you have also seamed to grow a pair wh~" Kahlua Was cut off.

"Wait... Don't tell me you know those two?" Minato asked with furiosity in his voice.

Tsukune nodded and looked over to him, he could feel Minato's aura rising and he could feel the power from the girls.

"Minato is the name, is it not. Now tell me, why did my sister turn you and how did you become a ghoul that can control its urge to kill?" Aqua walked up to the boy and ripped his shirt off, She saw no markings of the ghoul's power but could feel his rising, and it was doing so at in incredible rate.

"You know it is no use to try and break free, the chackles that are holding both of you down, they restrain power." Aqua smirked as she walked to the table that was in the middle of he room. The table had tools for operating on someone, for surgery.

' Oh shit, she is going to cut us open...or mabey even kill us.' Tsukune thought as he saw her pick up a bright silver saw blade.

"Since the two of you don't want to talk." Aqua looked at her sister, the evil grin on her face was an indication that they were going to be put through hell till they decided to cooperate. "I guess me and my sister will have to make you talk, The hard way!"

Tsukune and Minato tried to keep a stright face but once Kahlua brought out a bucket of water to Tsukune's side, He tried to get free and fight back, It was no use the shackles restrained his power.

Kahula put on some gloved to protect her skin and lifted the bucket over Tsukune. "Are you going to tell me why my sister turned you, gave you...a human her blood." Kahlua was furious, but also sad. She couldnt fathom the reason her sister would give a creature as low as a human her blood to turn him, make him apart of thier family.

Aqua was still choosing what tool she would to cut Minato with, Her decision came down to a bone saw. She walked over to Minato, looked him in the eye. "Tell me why my baby sister turned you!" She looked at his body which was that of werewolves mixed with a body builder.

"She turned me so I could gain power." Minato said it as if he were trying to brush her off. She knoticed what he was trying to do.

"So what you are teling me _Minato_ is that you used my sister...Hmph I guess you will have to die, slowly that is.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Minato and Kahlua looked over to Tsukune who was twitching from the water, it completly drained his power. Tsukune sat there breathing rapidly, and his body was twitching as if he were having a epeleptic seizure(**Idk if thats how u spell it**)

"NOOOOOOOO...You bastard, I'll kill you!" Minato barked as he was trying his hardest to break free.

The sisters looked at him and laghed.

_***Crack***_

Minato had broken free and had now had peices of thier ribs in his hands while he was lifting the two up.

"YOU LAUGH AT ME...NOT WISE." Minato threw them both to the wall. The impack of his throw broke completly through the wall. When he looked out he saw the same area he met Moka's father in, The dome, the area they were in mustive been a holding cell or a turtoring room.

He went over to Tsukune. When he looked down he was teary eyed. The man was unconcious, low pulse and was barley breathing. That was it, it sent him over the edge. His aura was black, that of the devil's black. his body became covered with tatoos and only left his left side of his face unscaved. His hair was flowing back and fourth slowly and his veins in his arms were buldging to the point they were about to burst. He turned to look at the girls.

* * *

**XxMinato's SekireixX**

The Kazehana and the rest of the gang arrived at the castle.

They could all feel the anger that conected them to thier Love. The group walked up to the door and just as Kazehana was about to open it The Count Shuzen opened the door.

"Im guessing you are here for Minato, Come in please right this way" When Musubi passed him he could feel the anger behind her glare and could see the red eyes floating above here, it sent chills down his spine.

He led them through the castle and was having a talk with Miya on where Minato and the others were. He led them to the respected room.

*Knock* *Knock* "Minato are you in there?" He opened the door and saw that the room was in absence of thier tennants. When he turned around he Could feel the anger rising from the women by the second.

"Now now ladies there~" Shuzen was cut off when Aqua was thrown to up through the floor and Minato came up after her with Kahlua in his hands limp but nod dead.

* * *

**XxMinato&TsukunexX**

Minato turned to the girls, they were staggering up.

"LEARNED UR LESSON YET?" Minato barked at the sisters who looked at eachother and nodded.

They dissapered.

"I SEE YOU WANNA PLAY GAMES, BRING IT ON" Minato yelled as he let his sences take over him

Aqua appeared behind im trying To land a kick but was to no success. Minato grabed her foot and threw her foward, making her bounce on the ground like a ragdoll.

Kahlua pushed herself off the ceiling Towards the boy, he moved back, she swiftly flowed her land into a swipe kick at his feet. Minato Just simply steped over her foot. kahlua was looking up to him while being on all fours.

*Crack*

Minato kicked her in the face and sent her flying towards her sister who was just now getting up, to be knocked back down.

When Kahlua opened her eyes about 30 seconds later she was pissed, He mad her bleed...from her face at that.

She got up and yelled while charging at Minato. She she came with an uppercut but it was caught. She looked him in the eye and could see that he wasn't using his full strength, it mad her furious. She Always wanted to kill her opponent while they both are not holding anything back, and to know that Minato was and she wasn't...Well u know.

"Why...Why are you holding back on me." She screached, her voice high pitched. Minato could see the anger in her eyes but he didn't care, he has gone through too much loss in his life, he is not going to loose his new friend to some crazed vampires.

"CAUSE, YOU ARE HOLDING BACK ON ME." Minato was about to slam her but her noticed her sister charging from the side. Minato hit a pressure point in Kahula's throat to Make her pass out.

Minato droped Kahlua and did a back flip kick sending Aqua through the air, she crashed through the ceiling and landed. Minato grabed Kahlua, by the throat and jumped through the hole.

When he landed, his whole focus was on Aqua, she was laying there, panting, bleeding, bones broke and had tears streaming from her eyes. she was shocked to see this boy hold back and still be so powerful, she regretted listening to her sister.

Minato droped Kahlua and looked and just before he was about to finish off Aqua...

"Minato!" All of his Sekirei called out to him, they looked at him with saddness in thier eyes.

Kazeheana walked up to him and cupped his cheek.

"Minato..." Tears started flowing from her eyes. "I..I thought you were dead, the feeling I got..it hurt so much." She laid her head in his cheat and started to cry. He calmed down and started to stroke her rest of his sekire had joined in, all crying, but happy to see that he was ok.

Thats when it hit him...Tsukune was still in the room. Minato let go of his girls. He gave them a look, it told them that he was nt going to be gone for long. He turned and walked to the hole in the floor/ceiling.

Just as he was about to jump down, Count Shuzen spoke.

"Where are you going?" The anger in his voice was clear, he flaired his yokai, and his hair and cape were swaying as if there was a draft in the castle.

"Issa..." Minato called him by his first name. "Tend to your daughters wounds, I going to check on Tsukune."

The second he said that name Moka had ran up right beside him.

"Whats wrong with him, is he ok, where is he?" Moka bombarded Tsukune with all these questions. He could only look at her.

He jumped through the first hole and sprinted towards Tsukune.

He was still unconcious, but breathing. He had to act fast. he looked around the room. In the left corner behind Tsukune , where his chair was, was a fridge. Minato sprinted towards the the fridge, opened it and thanked Ronin for what he saw.

The fridge was filled with blood, fresh, human blood. He grabed a pack and ran back towards Tsukune, he bit it and put in it to Tsukune's mouth while holding his wrist for a pulse.

*Thump* *Thump*

Minato felt Like the world was lifted off his shoulder, Tsukunes heartbeat was speading up the more he drank the blood. At this point his eyes were open, and he was holding the bag on his own.

Minato walked out and went throught the hole in the ceiling/floor.

"Tsukune, he is going to be fine, thank Ronin for that." He was looking towards Moka, her pride kept her from crying.

Minato could see the relief in her eyes while she stood there, arms folded and giving him a glare.

Minato turned and looked down the hole, Tsukune was observing the surroundings, thier was debris everywhere.

"Minato," Issa's deep voice called out, but he was calm and collected. "I understand why, you did what you did, I...well we all watched over the tape, we saw what they did to Tsukune and for that what you did was thier punishement. Gomen Minto." Issa bowed to Minato, he clearly saw that the boy would be able to take him out if he tried anything funny and that, well he wasnt stupid like his daughters who were unconcious on the floor.

Tsukune ran his way up the stairs and saw Moka, when he looked at her he could see the tears in her eyes. first they were walking then they ran into eachothers arms.

"I'm so so so sorry for what my sisters did to you Tsukune, I promise it will never Happen again." Moka was crying in to Tsukune's shirt, her emotions got the best of her. No one could blame her, her sisters threw water on him which is deady to vampires.

"Moka," Tsukune called out in a calm voice. "It's ok, Im not mad in the slightest, I'm here and still breathing." He planted a kiss on her forehead and pulled her closer to him.

Issa had some servents come clean and repair the parts on his home that had been destroyed as he appoligized to Tsukune for his daughters rasional thinking that was not wise.

Minato and his girls went to the room He and Homura had been staying in and started to get ready for the dinner than his new ' _Father ' _had set up for them.

Tsukune and Moka finished talking to Issa and went to get ready for the dinner, this time hoping that they will have a peacful evening and not have anything outrages or stupid to happen.

* * *

**Thats it for chapter 9...i wish everyone who reads this a merry christmas and a happy huanaka(idk if i spelled it rite but idc tbh)**

**Review:**

**Ur friend: Well when most people read they cut out lemons, me as a writer wont do that nor do i even think of it. I let my mind and my sexual mind wonder while making a chapter some will have teasing lemons and some wont...and im not the guy to tease, i get down to business. lol XD**

**Well thats all KENJI signing out XD and merry christmas again to all of u out there I love all my readers :-***


	10. Chapter 10:Dinner and A UnExpected Guest

**Chapter 10: Dinner with an un expected Guest **

Kenji: Hey guys whats been goin on...need reviews I wanna Please my readers so I am going to need more suggestions on what to put in the story so...oh and idk if I told my readers but this is my first fanfic sooo... yeea.

Reviews:

**Anonymous: **Well thanks for the congrats and I was going to introduce them later on in the next chapter well kokoa atleast but thanks for the advice much is apreiciated.

Now on with the story...XD

* * *

Moka decided it would be a good idea to invite the rest of the gang over to have dinner, Though she knew that it would spark a little un-wanted tension knowing what happened to Tsukune.

It was a little irritating that she was not able to eat with Tsukune in her true form.

Tsukune on the other hand was a little on the flip side he was happy that Moka wasn't in her true form, she was always angrier when it came to him, even if someone would look at him crazy she would get mad and potentially snap.

when the rest of the gang got there they met up in the main area of the house and Moka explained everything to them, everyone of the girls wanted to beat the living hell out of Moka's elder siblings, they couldnt belive that someone could even fathom the sight of hurting Tsukune.

"Look, girls there is nothing to worry about any more, I'm alright ok" Tsukune pleaded with the girls but wasnt doing him any justice, even Moka wanted to go a-round with her sisters.

They dont know her sisters that well... Am I right!?

Tsukune was looking to his harem, the facial expressions they had were unnerving, and kinda creepy. He just sighed and went to the restroom And got in the shower, after about a minute or so the rest of the girls were joining him in the shower.

On the flip side Minato was having trouble keeping Tsukiumi from attacking everyone with her water dragon...

"Tsukiumi, please calm down, I'm fine." Minato pleaded with his hot headed Sekirei, which wasnt going in his favor at the moment.

"How Dost thou expect me to calm down, they attacked the, and now you wilst defend them, Hmph." The hot headed Sekirei turned her head and looked away from Minato, she is not used to him being able to defend himself. The sight of him being in the position to help/protect them from danger is somthing that never crossed her mind, hell it never crossed any of his Sekirei's minds. They were born to protect thier Ashikabi, not be protected by him/her.

Minato face palmed as he turned to the rest of his Sekirei he looked throuht his fingers and removed his hand as he began to speak: "Look im stronger now, more than likley the strongest pearson in this place, I know you dont want to see me fight but it's my turn to let you sit back and watch me, I have seen all of you in near death situations, even you Miya, I dont want that anymore so with this new power that is festing inside my veins, I Minato Sahashi _Will_ protect my friends and loved ones, never again will I be sitting back!" Minato was now holding his fist in the air with his head held high and all of his Sekirei were timidly blushing, at the fact that He wanted to take control.

Minato noticed that they were staring and he cleared is throat and said: "Dinner will be ready soon, so get dressed, Im going to shower...um...you all can join if you choose." He spoke stearnly and didn't look directly at anyone.

As he walked in to the shower he slowly undressed himself, throwing his tattered clothes to a corner of the room, looking at himself in the mirror, he re-examined himself: The silver hair with black tips, his increase in muscle mass, his eyes, and lastly the tatoo that tends to resigh on his cheast, around the spot where Moka had bit him.

He noticed that his girls were slowly undressing, Miya was turning on the water and Tsukiumi of all people was still giving him a angry look.

"Tsukiumi, I have a propostion for you." Minato turned to to where she was able to see his eyes through his bangs but not his whole face. She flinched at his deep and sudden tone but nodded for him to continue. " If you can beat me in a 1-on-1 battle then I wont use my powers unless needed to.

She looked at him with a puzzled look on her face, then spoke: "I won't fight thee, thou art my husband and I will be here to please thee, not to have pettie squables."

Minato was a little dumb struck by what she said, normally she is always wanting to jump at the chance to prove that she is right, none the less he nodded and went in to the shower, letting the Sekirei wash his body for him. He was completly fine with it.

I mean who wouldnt want that many sexy babes rubbing all over your body, and the fact that you are a vampire too, that is just all the better lol XD

* * *

**XxDinner TimexX**

Both harem parties were dressed to impress, when they arrived they were led by the Vampire and ghoul, not much talk was going on between the girls but the boys were a little chatty.

"Welcome, please, have a seat everyone" Issa had said as he waved his hand to everyone to sit down at the table.

Everyone sat down Minato and Tsukune sitting next to Issa and the girls fell along the table further down.A few waiters brought out all the food, Minato, Tsukune, Moka, And Issa all had glass of blood as everyone else had a glass of whine. They blessed the food and began to eat. It was an akward silence, but Moka was the first to speake to her father.

"Father," Her tone was sharp. "Why didn't you warn me and the boys about my sisters coming home..Hmmmm?" She gave her father a side ways look as she continusly dug in to her food.

Befor he could say anything Miya Spoke: So what Moka is saying is that you knew that those two were coming home, you know that they are crazy, but, you feel as if you have no need to warn them about the troublesome daughters that you knew would come, Hmmm seems you did that on purose." Her features wore a menacing smile and she held a cold dark aura that no one would want to be around.

When she stoped talking everyone at the table was trembling in fear accept Issa and Minato, although Issa wore a 'Creeped Out' look on it.

After Issa regained his composure he looked to The ghoul at the table: He shrugred. Then to the vampire: He just looked to his food.

"I did know that they were coming home, I'll admit that, but I had no clue that they were going to attack the boys, if i did I would have stopped the immediatley, That goes for my youngest too." He spoke sternly but was unable to keep eye contact with With the lavender haired Sekirei.

Soon dinner was coming to an end, storys to cheer up a frown were being told and every wone was in a better mood since Mokas father apoligized and made thier sisters apoligize also.

The whole time Tsukune and Minato were thinking about what they were going to do, to make the girls completly forget about the incident, it dawned on them that they could take everyone out on a nice trip.

After dinner Tsukune and Minato becoked thier girls to go to thier respective rooms, While the two of them would talk but they had Moka and Uzume stay behid.

"Moka, dose your father own a beach house somewhere?" Tsukune asked as they walked around the mansions' garden.

"Umm, I think he dose, thier should be a portal he keeps to get there quicker somewhere in one of his hidden rooms around the house." She held her pointer finger to her chin while she spoke, Tsukune thought she looked likes a child, it was also cute in a way.

Minato chuckled when he knoticed Tsukune gawking over Moka, Uzume had a little giggle come from her as well.

"Well thats good." Minato said as he patted Tsukune on the back. "We need to get away from this place for a but how about we spend a day or two there?" He looked to the vampire with a look of question n his face, wondering what the answer would be.

"It's Not my say in the matter Minato, We have to ask Mokas father." Tsukune shruged his shoulders as he wiggled out of Minatos grip and slid Moka into his the stopped by the gate, Facing the Velvet frull moon. Minato and Tsukune Stood Behind thier girls, with thier chins resthing on thier heads, arms wraped around the girls waists' and staring in to the The moon, Thinking about the long life that they have a head of them.

After about 10 Minutes the small group of four decided it would be a good idea to go back in and ask, well Moka would be doing the asking.

Tsukune, Minato, and Uzume were at thier parting in the hallways~

"Minato were going to head in, its getting pretty late, I'll see you the tomorro" Minato gave a warm smile as he gave his friend a pat on his back, he turned and walked towards the Red velved door towards his room, Tsukune did the same.

When Minato walked up to the door he was able to hear his sekirei giggling, sounded like pillow fight was going on. Whe he opened the door, his face turned red instantly, and his pants started to feel a little too small on him.

His girls were all in black lingre with red lace and having a pillow fight, in all honsety Minato was about to have the mother of all nose-bleeds but he turned and looked out the window, wanting to show respect for his girls and let them get some clothes on.

His Sekirei looked at him, confused and a little sad that he looked away from them, suddenly the room got cold. At an instant everyone huddled together as they knew, Miya, Sekirei No#1 was summoning a demon mask. She got out of the bed, mask floating above her left shoulder as she walked towards The silver haired teen.

She was standing right behind him when she spoke: "Minato, why is it you turn away from all of us...Hmmmm?" She had a menacing smile on her face but The boy was infact not scared but more shocked that she would try to intiidate him.

He turned around and summoned a even bigger and scarier mask than Miya's befor he spoke: "Miya, I have respect for women, you and all of my sekirei know this. Oh...Why is it you try to intimidate me with your mask, you may be the most powerful Sekirei but I am still your Ashikibi, and I'm a vampire, so, I am the seperior one now" He finished with a devilish smile that quickily turned to a smirk as he walked to the bathroom and started to run the water and get ready for his shower. The girls quickly followed him after they returned from the state of shock.

**XxTsukune's RoomxX**

He walked into his room to see the girls sitting in a circle on the red carpet, blabbing on about somthing, Tsukune decided he would butt in:

"So...Whatcha talking about ladies?" He asked with a sheepish grin on his face as he scratched the back of his neck and chuckled.

Mizore was about to speak but Kurumu spoke first, She had a slight blush on her face before she spoke:  
"We are talking about how it would be like to bed with you." Tsukune's face went scarlet red in an instant at that statement he couldn't believe that she would say somthing like that, and besides they wouldnt know how big he was, only Moka knows.

"Oh and we know how big you are Tsukune" Kurumu winked. " We sleep with you rember, we have felt it in the morning, well everymorning they each of us sleep with you." Then and there Tsukune had blood gushing from his nose, he feel backwards, but didn't pass out from the bleeding.

After he cleaned himself up and Moka had got back while he was doing so they decided to tell them.

Everyone was laying in bed accept Tsukune and Moka.

"Um befor we get into bed... Moka has somthing to tell you guys" Tsukune put his hand on Moka, giving her a helping look of asurance.

"Me and Tsukune and Minato think we need some time away from this whole enviorment, So we dedcided to ask my father if we could use one of his portals to take us to a beach house designed for Monsters." Moka paused and let the words sink in to thier brains'.

"Go on" Yukuri chirped.

"My father has agreed to lets us go but only for a few days." She let out a breath as she said those words and feel into her vampire 'Friend' that was standing next to her.

He caught her with ease and picked her up bridal style, carrying her to the bed, When he was standing by the bed she looked at him with hungry eyes. Tsukune knew exactly what she was about to do and before he could put her down she locked her arms around his neck.

"Wait, Moka, Now is~" Those were the only words that he was able to form befor she plunget her fangs into his neck.  
"AHHH! Tsukune fell back with The pink haired maiden laying ontop of him. The bite didn't hurt, it was the complete opposite, pleasurable in many ways.

Tsukune's Mind was in heaven, to have another vampire drain his blood, even if she wasn't in her true.  
The now vampric had forgot that he still has his hormones and they, at the moment, were a little out of control. He felt his pants get a few sizes to small:

"Um Moka, can you stop now, please?" The vampire let up and straddled his waist, but when she tried to sit all the way up she felt somthing prod her butt, the two vampires had a deep red blush.

"Ohhhh Moka, look at what you did to Tsukune, Seems like he is happy." Kurumu winked at Moka, It made her blush deepen.

Moka was about have a retort to what Kurumu had said but Yukuri butted in: "Hey milk cow, you know your not helping the sitution any, but I guess we could help with that." Tsukune Hurried up and put Moka on the bed and stood with his back turned to the bed, Heavily breathing, sweating and not to mention, had a raging erection buldging out of his shorts.

Tsukune was going to walk towards the bathroom but he was grabbed and and pulled into the bed, he didn't really have that much Strength to fight back, nor did he want to, they laid him in the middle and the group of soon to be lovers soon joined the land of sleep.

* * *

**Xx****Kokoas P. **

*BANG*

*BOOM*

I heard the big bangs while she had just appeared from from one of the teleporters from, behind her fathers chair in the dome room. When I peaked her head around I saw a man, pnce the smoke cleared he looked like a ghoul;

He was avarage in height, He had eyes like a vampire, and his hair was silver but had black tips...

"No he can't be, there is no way any Ghoul is ever able to live this long let alone be this controling of its own mind." I was so shocked, I was trembling at the sight of the unknown man.

When I looked across the room at the two figures climbing out of the pile of the rubble it was my sister, they looked like they been through hell.

As they were staggering out They had smirks on thier faces, as they dissapered

Aqua appeared behind the man trying To land a kick but was to no success. He grabed her foot and threw her foward, making her bounce on the ground like a ragdoll.

Kahlua ran and jumped towards the ceiling and pushed herself off the ceiling Towards the boy, he moved back, she swiftly flowed her land into a swipe kick at his feet. The man Just simply steped over her foot. kahlua was looking up to him while being on all fours.

*Crack*

The man kicked her in the face and sent her flying towards her sister who was just now getting up, to be knocked back down.

When Kahlua opened her eyes about 30 seconds later she was pissed, He mad her bleed...from her face at that.

She got up and yelled while charging at The unknown man. She she came with an uppercut but it was caught. She looked him in the eye.

"Why...Why are you holding back on me." She screached, her voice high pitched. The Ghoul just looked at her, nothing needed to be said, well thats what I thought.

"CAUSE, YOU ARE HOLDING BACK ON ME." The ghoul was about to slam her but her noticed her sister charging from the side. The ghoul hit a pressure point in Kahula's throat to Make her pass out.

He droped Kahlua and did a back flip kick sending Aqua through the air, she crashed through the ceiling and landed. He grabed Kahlua, by the throat and jumped through the hole.

' There is no way that, any monster be able to beat my sisters, my father even has a hard time taking them down, how in the world was that monster able to take down my sisters so easily? '

My thoughs were running like a train on crack for days.

*Thud* I peaked around the corner again, and there he was again, he looked at the chair and then ran towards the hole that he came out of.  
I stared at that spot for a while, then he re-apeared out of the hole in the wall and went throught the hole in the ceiling again.

Thats when I saw Tsukune Stagger out of the hole in the wall, It seems as if he had just woken up, he was observing the surrounding.

' I'm guessing he was the one that Ghoul was protecting...Wait a second, when did Tsukune become a vampire, and a S-Class super vampire at that' I wanted to run up and challange him but he took off out the door and I decided to leave it at that for now.

_**SOMETIME LATER**_

I was crawling through the vents, in a ninja tight suit, It was late and I had to see Tsukune for myself, I came across a vent with alot of girls with who for some reason playing in thier under clothers, and that boy was there. To be a ghoul he seemed very aware of his own mind.

I kept crawling through the vents, coming upon rooms I didn't really care for. It was about 15 mins later when I came upon my sisters room, she was laying in the bed with Tsukune and the rest of his so called harem, they were all sleep. I was so mad to see my sister sleeping on him, true form or not it made me mad. It took everything I had not to smash his head in right then and there. I opened the vend and jumped out of the vent and landed direcly next to the bed, I looked over and climed into the bed, I could barley see Tsukune's face with the bare moonlight shining but when my eyes adjusted, My heart stopped.

His silver hair, his toned body, the fangs that were poking out of his mouth, it was a sight that made any moster turn into jelly, he was the most sexiest and delectable thing I have ever laid my eyes on. I wanted to kiss him so bad, it hurt. I heard a little moan below me, it was my sister she was waking and I had to make a run for it, but where to, I couldn't get back into the vent, that was too high up to make it in one jump. So I decided to hide. I jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom and stood by the door.

When I peaked out of the room I was able to see Moka stagering towards the bathroom, mustive had to pee... I didn't wanna see her do that so and I was going to get busted either way it went, cause now Tsukune was getting up as well.

"Fuck" I said under my breath as I tried to think of a way to escape from the bathroom. Fuck it im just going to have to deal with this one on my own. I turned to a red faced Tsukune, thats when Looked down and realized that he had his mammoth of a manhood pointed towards me, I knew that he wasn't mine but To the Ronin above I almost raped to boy right there.

He quickly turned away from me and took a step to the side, thats when he ran into the second part of the restroom. I sat at the edge of the bed waiting for my sister to get out of the restroom. When she came out she say me and kinda jumped, it made me giggle. but then I had to get serious with her quick.

"Hey sis, I have a question to ask, please don't get mad at me either" Damn, When did I ever become so submissive towards my sister? "Can I sleep with you and Tsukune?" I was twiddling my fingers towards the end of the sentace.

She looked shocked, she aslways thought I hated him, which was the complete opposite, I loved Tsukune for his reckless ness but I was always afraid to speak my true feelings so I hid them with anger and hate.

She put her finger on her chin and then spoke: "I don't really have a problem with that, I guess we could make room for you somehow." She turned to look when Tsukune stuck his head out of the bathroom. He Motioned her to come towards her and he wispered somthing in her ear that made her blush like a tomato. I was a little confused at first but I just shruged as she turned to me, then looked back to Tsukune, she asked him and he just shruged.

I could feel the smile forming on my face, Thats when he looked at me and said: "Kokoa, I don't want you to be weirded out right now but...um..." I sighed and looked at his Blood red car eyes, they made shivers go up and down my spine.

"Look if it is about your _'Problem' _I don't really have a issue with that, ok?!" And with that being said he steped out from behind the door and he was seen, me and Moka both Gasped, but we kept our cool as we all climbed into bed Me and Moka lay ontop of Tsukune little time passed then Sleep claimed us.

* * *

**Kenji speaking: Well sorry for the Late ass update, I feel like a dirtbag for leaving you gugs out there and Stradned but im trying to get ready for track, sickness, black ops 2 you know shit that dont need in my life -accept black ops-**

**I will try to update the next chapter a little less than a month ok thanks for reading my lovley readers, Kenji singnin out XD**


	11. Chapter11: Shocking vision & peacful day

**Chapter 11: Shocking Vision & Peaceful Day**

**Miantos P.O.V-**

I was waking up from a peaceful sleep, perfect night for me at least...well accept when I heard footsteps in the vent.  
I woke up, as usually surrounded by soft skin and bountiful bosoms.

I laid there not being able to move, unless I wanted to compete with Miya with her demon masks'.  
About 15 minutes have passed, and I wasn't going to be able to hold out any longer. I slithered my way out of Miya & Musubi's grip and went to take care of my bodily functions. After I was finished I walked towards the mirror on the opposite side. I stopped and closed my eye that's when it happened:

**_-Vision-_**

I was standing on by the scarecrow that is by the bus stop, I had no clue why I was there then that's when it happened, that voice I knew who it was the second I heard it.

_"So you are who I am reacting to hmm, it seems this place has done a lot to you." _When I turned around there were 3 women standing there...and I knew who they were.

First one was known as the infamous** Black Sekirei, Karasuba** a sword user just like Miya. She was known for her hatred for humans as well as her blood lust. She was sadistic to say the least, to her left was **Benitsubasa** who was a fist type just like Musubi, she was known for her bad temper and not wanting to share an ashikibi unless it was with someone who could best her, and to the right of Karasuba was **The Reaper Sekirei, Haihane** who had claws as her weapons on her hand none of my Sekirei were like her, she was one of a kind I guess.

"What do you want?" I asked, when I said that they all flinched, accept the Karasuba she just put her head down and put her hand on her nodachi. I had a bad feeling about what was going to happen.

She launched towards me and before she got to me, the vision ended.

**-Vision end-**

When I looked into the mirror saw Miya and Kazehana, they were looking at me as if they seen a ghost. I was about to speak but Miya cut me off.

"I knew it would happen, I should have told you before you left that you would still have Sekirei react to you, but I thought you might know that vision only happens because you go there." She spoke in a tone of remorse. If I didn't know any better I'd say _My _Miya was jealous.

I chuckled "Miya, them becoming my Sekirei happens because I choose to leave before anyone dose and they would have either found me at the house or at the school besides I gotta go pick up some things before we leave anyway so tell Tsukune to not wait up, ok?." With those words Miya and Kazehana came up and gave me a hug, I got dressed and I had started my walk towards the bus stop and then the school.

* * *

**Tsukune's P.O.V**

I woke up, surrounded by my girls, but Kokoa was a new member to uh...my harem. I wondered how the rest of my girls were going to take the news when they woke up.

I sat there for a second and registered that the room was extremely hot, so was I, so I examined the surroundings.

I looked down to see that I had been stripped of my clothes while I was sleeping. 'Are you friggin kidding me? 'I thought as tried to Move which was kinda hard since I was being held in place by two vampires who were naked right along with me. I had to avert my vision before either a nose bleed or an erection happened. Moka and Kokoa have already seen me in that state, but if it were to happen while we were like this, well I guess I'll be losing my virginity but through rape. We all know that Kurumu being able to have access to me, naked, she would take advantage of me in a heartbeat. To think of it why hadn't Inner Moka made Outer Moka do anything when they undressed me? Maybe she wanted it to be me and her when we both lose our virginity.

I sighed and laid there looking at the ceiling, trying to keep my mind off the beauties that were layed around me in **NOTHING, **but hey...Who's complaining I'm just sitting here, her father and her sadistic sisters would come in there at any moment and rip my head off, you know I'm just peachy.

As time passed by Moka and Kokoa's put their hands on my torso and laid their heads on my chest , as time passed their hands were moving dangerously low on my torso, since they were both holding my arm down and I didn't wanna disturb their sleep I just didn't move. If I didn't Move now they would grab me and then I would be completely under their control.

**Moka's P.O.V**

I knew that Tsukune was up, I and the Inner me both wanted to give him some type of pleasure, It will be from us first.

My head lying on Tsukune's chest. When I opened was looking my sister in the eyes'. We both had out hands on Tsukune's chest abs. I decided to show Tsukune that it was going to happen sooner or later.

So I inched my hand towards my sisters, one I reached it I knew she was paying attention so I mouthed the words:  
' follow my lead'

She smirked when I looked he in the eye's. We both started to inch our hands lower and lower on Tsukune's torso. Kokoa had reached his boxers and she maneuvered her hand to the point to where she had Tsukune's member in her hands.

I reached my hand down and grabbed it too, when I did it pulsated and I could feel Tsukune say stop through his teeth. I lifted my head and brought it to his ear, also pressed my hand down on top of Kokoa's' indicating to her to follow my lead again. She and I both stroked his member.

I started to nibble on his ear. I could tell that he liked it, his mouth was open and he wasn't able to speak at all. I stopped and said. "Does it feel good Tsukune?" I whispered He couldn't speak so he just nodded.

My inner me was getting jelly a little so she and ordered me to stop, but I wasn't going to she had made me do this much I was going to finish it no matter what she said, ordered, or commanded.

As we continued Kokoa had brought her face up to Tsukune's he was staring her in her eyes. The next thing she did caught me off guards. She bit into his neck, I didn't know she did that but when she did Tsukune kind-of her jerked his body into our hands and I knew what he was trying to say, so got under the covers and motioned for My younger sister to speed up, she did and Tsukune's' body stiffened and I shoved my head down on his pulsating manhood, it was deep in my throat, I felt his thick cum coat my throat and my mouth as I pulled it out a little. He tasted sooo good and I meant so good. But when I came from under the covers I was able to feel the others in the bed squirming. Me and Kokoa both laid on his chest and acted as if we were asleep and we had put his now slightly erect member back in to his boxers.

It was Kurumu. (Figures) She woke up, rubbing her eyes at first then she stretched, not to mention she was naked right along with me and the rest of the girls in the bed. She looked at Tsukune who was blushing like a strawberry.

"Good morning Tsukune, How was your night?" The second Tsukune looked at her he froze and looked back to the ceiling.  
The milk cow looked down to her boobs. "Oh sorry Tsukune I will get dressed" With that she got out of the bed and went to put her night clothes back on which were apparently threw by the door of the room.

* * *

**Minato's P.O.V**

It was about 15 minutes after I had left the castle. I was standing at the bus stop, next to the scare crow looking at the sun. Thinking about thing that I have done and who I had to kill, Just to be alive today yes I had to kill a few people but since my parents were a part of MBI**_ They_**covered up everything for me.

I was snapped from my thoughts when I heard:

_"So you are who I am reacting to hmm, it seems this place has done a lot to you." _When I turned around there were 3 women standing there...and I knew who they were, well I had the vision early so I kinda knew what was going down.

The three from my vision: _Karasuba, Benitsubasa, and Haihane_. **(We all know that they look like)**

"What do you want?" I asked, when I said that they all flinched, accept the Karasuba she just put her head down and put her hand on her nodachi. When she did that I instantly let my power flow through my body, I knew what she was going to do.

When I opened my eyes she had raised her head, you could see the sadistic grin, but there was something different in her eyes. Before I could put my finger on what it was, she lunged towards me. I had the perfect amount of time to react.

Her attack was a diagonal swipe upwards, to the left. I side stepped the attack and when she noticed I had moved she brought it straight across where my torso was supposed to be.  
I was too fast for her, she had no clue what she could do, I used the time she was stunned to grab and break the sword with a swift kick up then down. It slammed in to the ground and I shattered it.

I stopped and looked at her, I was about to say something but before I did, she delivered a round house kick to my head that sent me to little miss Basa**(like the nickname?).** When I reached her she caught me and gave me a 10 hit combo and I won't lie, it felt like bullets hitting me. When she finished, she had dropped me to the ground, I had a feeling that I was going to receive a great number of cuts. I still felt dazed from Karasuba's kick. The Reaper Sekirei walked over to me, she looked down and had a highly intolerable look on her face. She raised her hands and was about to stab me in the stomach. She shot her hand forward, I deflected her hand to the left, and she fell on me.

"No reason to fight your Ashikibi, The pear~" I wasn't able to finish my sentence because she had impaled my leg with her claw. When she got up she moved from me. Before she turned her head I was able to see the slight flushed look she was wearing.

The cut hurt for about five seconds before it healed itself. Once it did I stood up and looked at the three of them. All wore a small blush on their faces and, were breathing heavily with tears in their eyes._ I wonder what could have caused that to happen to them. (Sarcasm)_

"Are you guys done fighting me?" I asked as I stood up and popped my back. For these girls to be _My _Sekirei they really feel as if they have the need to kick my ass first.

When I finished popping my back, I looked to them. Their faces wore cherry red blushes and there breathing was elevated. They looked as if they were going to have an asthma attack.

They started to walk to and when they reached me they stopped, all but Karasuba. She came up to me, grabbed the back of my hair, and brought me into an animalistic, rough, and furious. Out of all honesty for some reason I loved that kiss. Before she pulled away she nipped at my bottom lip, I looked to her wings which were black and silver...What the hell is up with her wings. I looked to Haihane; she walked up to me and had a smirk on her fac. When she put her arms around my neck and brought herself to stand on her tip toes to reach my lip. When our lips actually connected she gasped as I pulled her hips to me and melded our bodies together. When I opened my eyes to look at her wing they were purple and grey. I had no clue what was going on with the grey in their wings. When she pulled away she looked at me and smiled with a giant blush covering her face. Then I looked to Benitsubasa, she was timid at first so I decided to take the lead by lightly placing my hands on her cheeks and pulling her into a light and soft kiss. She got into it by putting her arms around my neck and pulling me into her. When I looked at her wings they were a scarlet red with grey in them to. I really had to get to the bottom of this, there winging indicates something else. I have a feeling there power burst is going to be incredible compared to the others.

When I finished the kiss, nothing was said as I looked to the three of my newest Sekirei, so, I just turned and walked towards the school. Well my dorm to be exact. When we reached it Karasuba decided to break the silence.

"Minato-Kun, if this is your place you really need an upgrade. Especially since I can sense power burst in you." She had a small grin on her face...I have never seen this side of her before.

"Well it's just till I finish high school, which is 2 years away." I had a smirk on my face. "Well I need you all to stand here; I have to get some things before we head back to the castle." With that I walked in and grabbed a duffle bag. The contents will be discussed later. I headed back out and they were waiting for me. I walked passed them and they followed. The walk back to the castle was...quiet for me they were talking, I wasn't paying attention to what they were talking about, nor did i care in the matter.

When I walked in it was quiet for the most part, servants and other monsters standing around talking and doing their daily chores in the house of 'Shuzen'. I walked towards the main place that I heard yelling coming from. It was Tsukune's room. I chuckled cause I had a feeling from what I could smell when I walked up towards the door.

* * *

**Sometime earlier in Tsukune's room and in his P.O.V~**

After Moka and Kokoa had finished their _special treatment_ Kurumu had woken up and caused a little trouble which caused everyone to get up. It was about to be a brawl till I had intervened. Man I swear that these girls are going to have me be the first vampire to have a heart attack.

**_It was about an hour and thirty minutes after I stopped the fight._**

We all and I mean _My _girls and Minato's also: sitting in the lounge waiting for the 'Ghoul' to arrive.

"So Tsukune, why did you come to this school in the first place, weren't you a human at first?" Miya asked me, her features wore a good smile. _Thank god it wasn't that damn mask, I fucking hate that thing. _

"Well it was a complete miss understanding really, I had failed the entrance exam to my own high school in the human world you see." I chuckled and rubbed the back of my head. "So one night while my father was walking home from a night out with his buddy's, being the drunken man he was...he stumbled upon the application to Yokai. He brought it home and told me that I would be attending school. In all honesty I was happy but when he told me that where he had found the application...uh well i got pissed but now to think of it, if he hadn't found that application I wouldn't have met all these beautiful women." I smiled at all of them, it made them blush. I could even notice that Inner Moka was blushing. The eye on the rosary had squinted then went back to normal.

I, Miya and many of the other Girls there were having a talk. We went over many things, such as Minato and how he won the game. This surprised me he had a big deal of guts to do what he had done.

For some reason Musubi really wanted to spar with Moka, she really has a thing for being at top shape which didn't surprise me.

After about thirty more minutes said 'Ghoul' from earlier walked in but he wasn't alone.

* * *

**Off P.O.V**

Minato walked in with his newest Sekirei. When he looked at Miya the smile on her face turned to a blank expression. She was pissed the room temperature dropped and A giant mask appeared, it was hissing and spitting fire **(not real fire if anyone actually thought that) **Minato kept his expression normal and calm.

"Miya, these are my newest Sekirei, even though the game is over I have brought them under my wing." He looked to the three behind him when he finished his sentence.

Minato's girls noticed that he looked like he gotten into a little scuffle. They all stood up slowly and encircled Minato and his three newest birds.

"Um...Guys there is no reason to be fighting ok?" Tsukune was trying his hardest to calm Sekirei down which wasn't helping.

"Miya you have three seconds, all of you have three seconds to stand down and let me explain." He tried to reason with them, but by the looks of things nothing like that was gonna happen in a million years. So he decided to hurt them instead. "If you don't stand down I will reject all of you." His expression was calm but the tone of his voice was deep and he wasn't kidding which made all of the girls flinch. Even Miya had backed down. It made Karasuba laugh, and the other two Sekirei chuckle. He looked back at them, but the look on his face was very serious. They too backed down.

Minato had to explain to Miya why he winged them two, she was a little on edge that she had to share the same ashikibi who killed her husband.

"But how could you wing, Karasuba? That women killed, my HUSBAND, she did everything to activate the Jinki that killed him." she said angrily.

"No, she didn't. Minaka did, HE messed around with the Jinki. HE put your ex-husband in a position where he had to invert the Jinki's force field to save the Sekirei in the tower. Both Takami and Karasuba told me what happened that night. He saved the lives of countless Sekireis that day. Yes it was Karasuba's idea, but she didn't force him to do what he did. He chose to do it, Miya."

Miya sat there dumfounded; she didn't know what else to say. All these years she blamed Karasuba, someone who did nothing to her, for what happened to her husband but it was Minaka, the mad man who started the whole Sekirei plan.

As she sat there tears ran down her face, she couldn't speak. Minato closed the distance between them and pulled her into a hug. She let all her tears fall out.

**Minato's P.O.V**

I sat there while she cried on my shoulder, I felt bad but I had to tell her. She needed to know and to be honest if she wanted to kill my father she could and I wouldn't blame her for it. He needs to pay for the sins he has committed.

Once she was finished crying she and the other girls went upstairs to get ready, we had to go to a portal which was right behind the garden to get to their beach house.

"Aye Tsukune, Man I'm sorry for the commotion from earlier I just wanna go to this beach house and have some fun, things have been so damn hectic these past few days and I need as major break," Tsukune just looked me with a pained expression. I knew he had something on his mind so I decided to ask. "Tsukune….what is wrong I can tell by the look on your face."

"Well Minato I wanna go on this trip but I have to think about the girls, they have been trying to get into my pants since I came to this school and this morning Moka and her sister successfully got in, well something close to it at least." He scratched the back of his head as he looked around. I gave him a sheepish grin as I knew what happened to him, I thought I heard someone running through the vents last night before I fell asleep.

So we decided to get ready. I packed my bag of clothes and I also brought my duffel bag that has my secret things in it. When Miya got sight of the bag she was looking at me with suspicion on her face but I assured her the contents of the bag will be of use when we get to the beach house. The persuasion was easy since she trusted me with her life.

We walked out to the garden everyone was in their respective clothing, me and Tsukune decided to dress like twins: We wore a black tank-top with red and black cargo pants with some red Nike socks and Black with red Nike symbol sandals.

We all walked through the portal. One by one when we saw the house it was magnificent. It was a mansion, with an indoor Jacuzzi, basketball court, outdoor tennis court and a nice view of the beach. When we walked in to our respective rooms it was like we were walking to heaven. The beds were custom made to fit all of us. (I guess the count had time for the servants to come in and get new beds set up for all of us.) The room was white and had a peach bed, a 60in T.V. The bath was the same color as the room. The kitchen was yellow and had black appliances. The fridge was set with everything imaginable to eat.

After we finished inspecting the house I decided to take the girls,_ My _girls to the beach and I brought the duffel bag along with us. When we got to the beach I dropped the bag: it landed with a big clang. When I kneeled down to open the bag I pulled out 2 swords and a bunch of protective gear.

Karasuba and Miya both looked at each other and chuckled.

* * *

**Ok people here is another chapter and I made it a ciffhanger, sooo yea most of you can bet what the next chapter will be about but then again you will be wrong and i am bringing in 2 AC characters. Hope you will like them. **

**FreeTraderBeowolf- Well these AC characters are going to give my reason to turning them right.**

**BeanCorn- Well bro i really apriciate it and i try to type my things on a word doccument.**


	12. Chapter 12: Unknown Contender

**_Chapter 12: Unknown contender_**

**_Hey guys the chapter is finished and I hope you all enjoy. I wont be replying to reviews anymore on the chapter but through PM now but thanks for all the support that i am getting from all of you guys and galls i love it_**

**Minato's P.O.V**

They both chuckled and before they began to speak I decided to interrupt them.

"Before either of you even decides to try to cause physical harm to each other you better consider this…you hurt each other I hurt myself…understand?" They were taken aback by the statement but nodded in agreement. "Oh and one more thing, everyone but my three new Sekirei come to me, I need to make sure of something." They all walked over to me and I kissed them one by one and sure enough their wings now had grey in them.

When I pulled away from my last kissing sekirei, Uzume, they were all breathing very heavily. Miya was the first to speak:

"This power surge that I am feeling is incredible, Minato what did you do to all of us?"

I grinned evilly before I spoke. "Miya, don't you remember when you told me the stronger the Ashikibi the stronger the sekirei will be and how a physical bond between the two will also make them stronger?" I looked to Musubi, "Miya try to strike Musubi"

She picked up her sword and they got about 10 feet away from each other before Musubi ordered Miya to come and attack. When she did she went with a backwards swipe of the sword, Musubi just Jumped back with enough time to bop Miya on the head and giggle like a child.

Miya stood there jaw jacked for a second or two. "How could she easily do that?"

I gave a goofy toothy grin towards Miya, "I and Musubi have already been intimate with each other already, so she has a-bit of an edge on you and the others." I looked to Musubi, "Ready to be the trainer today?" She nodded and jumped with joy with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Tsukune's P.O.V**

My group of girls and I were getting the house ready while Minato and His girls were out training, we would join them later.

We were in the house; it was getting spiffed up by the girls. They insisted that I would sit back and not do anything; they didn't want me to get hurt. I thought it was B.S.

Once they were finished we all went outside and from the corner of my eye I saw a figure that all I could tell that it had a human form with wolf ears and a wolf tail. The figure was wearing a cloak so I couldn't make out any facial feature. When I walked up to Minato and his crew of women, they immediately broke off into their groups of talking, I looked to Minato and I noticed that he wasn't paying attention to me and he was looking past me and when I noticed what he was looking at it was the same figure I had saw earlier. I was kinda getting pissed that the damn person hiding behind the cloak thought it would be funny to fuck with me on a day I'm not in the best of moods.

"Aye! You wearing the hood there." Minato called out. The creatures' ears perked up. "What the hell are you doing? HUH!" His temper was getting the better of him and his Yokai started to flair. He was getting more and more pissed by the second. The creatures tail started to wag and I saw a red and blue glow. It looked to be the eyes of it. Minato walked up to me and that is when we started to walk to the creature.

When we reached the creature it had slowly levitated down to the ground and it dropped its hood.

It had Grey bangs and it faded to black in the back, which stopped at about his shoulder blades. When the creature opened its eyes the right one was blue and the left one was red with a scar that went straight through the eye. It had sharp teeth and the body of the thing was well built.

"My name is Akira, I've come to warn you that you will be in danger within the next ten years." Akira spoke calmly. But when he said that he set Minato off he was already in a bad mood to begin with and him saying that wasn't going to make it any better.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN DANGER? ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME?" I was able to see the glow of his aura around his body and it was a lot powerful that I thought it was. I had to do something before a fight was going to break out. "Minato, come on bro calm down no need to be fighting." I reached out but I got burned by the intensity of his aura.

"I'm telling you this because your father is not stopping, he is going to round up the sekirei of the next generation and turn them in to the next game and this time he thinks he can stop you because he got my sister as a body guard. She is not stronger than me but I can't fight her, that is a rule that was made by our parents before they died and I have to honor it." half way through the sentence he started to stare into the sky and a tear fell from his eye.

* * *

**OFF P.O.V**

When Akira looked back to Minato, the young pissed off Ghoul threw a jab; Akira dodged left and caught his hand, and slammed him into the ground. When he did Minato's Sekirei lunged towards him.

"Back off!" Minato yelled as he did a kick to make Akira back off, he stood up and looked to the group of angry sekirei. "I got this one on my own." Little did he know that he was making them feel unwanted by saying that but, the anger that consumed him made him give no fucks about anything.

Minato looked to Akira, and he lunged. This time he went with a defibrillator punch. **(Both fists to the chest) **Akira was only to deflect the left one but the one that landed sent him flying across the sand like a ragdoll. When he came to a stop he stood up and started to laugh and wipe the sand off of himself.

"That was quite a punch, but not close to being enough to put me down." When he stood, the first thing everyone noticed that the symbol on his chest matched the sekirei symbol.

He bent over on all 4's and started to charge, he had wings sprout of his back, they were dragon like but had Crystal white feathers like an angle, and both his eyes were red. Minato started to charge Akira and they were both faster than the human eye.

When they collided the ground beneath them made a small crater and a giant cloud of sand. When the cloud cleared Minato was on top of the Akria. He was attempting to punch him in the face. Each time he threw a punch it was deflected and shoved into the sand.

"You will never be able to lay a hand on me, regardless the position you put me in." Akira's grin was big he sounded cocky. Minato couldn't take it anymore, that statement had pushed the boy over the edge.

"AHHHHHHH!" He raised both of his fists and slammed them down on Akira's chest. The impact forced him deeper into the sand and the blood that he spit up, was in the air for a moment till the sand covered everything. The cloud of sand looked like it was a vortex. When it cleared you could see Akira standing in front of Minato. Akria was hunched over, holding his chest, and blood was spewing from his mouth slowly. He stood up straight and looked the Ghoul in the eye and winked. The blood that he lost started to come back to him.

* * *

**Uzume's P.O.V**

I sat there watching my ashikibi fight, I felt so unwanted but by the looks of things he seemed he could hold himself up pretty well. Every time the sands would clear I would pray to the heavens above that my Minato would be fine.

This is the third the sand cloud came my heart stopped, It looked to be a vortex and that is not a good sign. When it cleared Akira was leaning over clutching his chest and bleeding. He stood and the blood that he lost was coming back to him.

_"Who is this guy?"_

That was the only thing that went through my mind...there was no way he could take a blow like that and survive, it was a direct impact to the chest. I looked to the other girls and they all had pained expressions on their faces. Even The infamous Black Sekirei had a deep blush and her breathing was elevated. If this guy is this powerful it is going to be hard to take him down. Minato is more powerful than Miya but, the energy I'm feeling coming from him is too powerful.

* * *

**OFF P.O.V.**

The only thing visible was a blur, the two creatures were going head to head. Minato and Akira weren't giving up. Tsukune wanted to intervene but didn't believe he had the strength that could slow the two boys down. Little did he know that something was slowly boiling up inside of him?

The two were locked onto each other.

Akira went with a kick and Minato ducked and pushed his leg upwards, Akira flipped backwards and when he landed Minato went to kick him in the face but Akira grabbed his foot and slammed the Ghoul into the ground. On impact: Minato spit up blood.

At this point the sekirei couldn't take it anymore they needed to kill the wolf like creature. Tsukiumi was the first one to move she sent a water dragon towards Akira and he dodged it, disappeared, when she saw him again he was in front of her. He pinched a nerve in her neck and made her limp; she fell over and passed out. That was the last straw for both of them, Minato and Akira raised their Yokai powers to full. Akiras turned his body to a full werewolf, the hair was blue and the form still kept his hair from his human form. He had 3 tails and they were spiked with wings to match and he was substantially taller. Minato on the other hand grew also but he was still shorter, his hair got longer and spiked up just a bit, his body mass had increased, nails grew into claws and his teeth were sharp and he looked like a demon.

The two charged and when the collision happened they, formed a cloud of sand again and they weren't seen. Inside, the two were head to head, neither landing a hit till they both collided fists.

That's when the tie broke; Minato felt his stomach go cold. When he looked down Akira had his tail sticking into Minato's stomach. Akira wasn't paying much attention; Minato took a chunk of flesh into his mouth and started to drain Akira's blood and his Yokai. When Akira noticed his Yokai started to drain he shoved his last 2 tails into Minato and flung him into the air.

* * *

**Moka's P.O.V**

These two are incredibly strong, Even the inner me is trembling and not many things can make her tremble.

Minato has just been thrown into the air and Akira seems to be bleeding from his arm and Minato from the stomach.

When Minato landed I ran over to him by Impulse, he is my creation after all even if he is more powerful than me. When I got to him you were able to see that he was healing but he was still bleeding badly, I bit my wrist and put it in his mouth. When he bit down it hurt like hell, but he is my creation, and under my watch he will not die.

He drained enough blood and sat up; He was looking at Akira who was breathing heavily.

"Akira," His voice was shaky. "Are you willing to talk peacefully and give me a straight answer?" he asked

I looked to Akira, He was back to his human form or what you could say was his human form, but he was oddly licking the bite mark Minato gave him, His ears perked up when he Minato finished his question and he gave the mark a few more licks and then he answered:  
"I TRIED TO, but someone has a short temper." He stood up straight and looked at me and smiled. Then he started to walk towards us. When he reached us he stuck his hand out to Minato.

I stood up and Looked to Minato who took Akira's hand and he pulled him up with ease. When he stood up Minato grabbed Akira by the throat and dug his nails in.

"Don't you ever lay your hands on another one of my Sekirei again or I will ki-" Before he was able to finish his sentence he was hoisted up of the ground by his throat. Akira pried Minato's fingers from his neck and his wounds closed up almost instantly.  
He cracked his neck and looked Minato in the eye.

"Now listen, I haven't come here to fight you I have come here to keep you alive, My sister who is now working for your dumb ass father and mother is trying to find a way to get rid of your girls. I refused to work with them ok and another thing I just put her to sleep didn't hurt her." Minato Refused to struggle to get away cause it was no use, I was even able to sense his power and he was trying to stabilize it. He put Minato down and stuck out his hand; "I call a truce, cause in the end..." He paused and waited. Minato stuck his hand and shook Akira's. Just then I heard more footsteps come up behind me and I knew that it was the rest of the gang and Tsukune.

I didn't bother to turn around, but I felt a hand on my shoulder and sniffling. When I turned to look, it was Tsukune. He walked past me and went to Minato (Bro to Bro moment coming up so it may sound a little gay)

"Minato, I-I...*sniff* I'm Sorry."

**"For what?" **

"I couldn't *sniff* I couldn't help you in this fight."

**"Tsukune, ahold of yourself man, can't cry in front of the girls it's not manly in the slightest" **

"But you got hurt, I wa-"

**"Tsukune, it's fine, I'm the strongest and I honestly don't know what to do with my powers but swing and kick wildly, and honestly I wouldn't know what I would do if you had gotten hurt, if any of you gotten hurt I would have been devastated." **

Tsukune ran and jumped unto Minato like a little brother would to his big brother. This crying and hugging went on for about 2-5 minutes I couldn't remember.

When the bonding was finished I walked over to Minato; "If you ever have a problem, don't be afraid to ask for help. We are your friends and I know being a Ghoul with the confidence of a vampire...well it can be tough to ask for help." He blushed and scratched the back of his head.

Then Akira spoke.  
"Ok...enough with all the lovey dovey nonsense. Can we get back to the topic at hand?"

* * *

**OFF P.O.V**

Tsukiumi was waking up and she saw that everyone was around Akira.

She stumbled her way over to them. When she reached the group she saw that her husband was shaking hands with the man who had put her to sleep. This nonetheless angered her to no end.

When she was about to speak but before she could she saw Akira look at her, He smiled. This action made Tsukiumi uneasy.

Minato looked to Tsukiumi and noticed that she felt weird so he looked to Akira:

"Come on, she feels weird so leave her alone ok?" He spoke in a flat tone that let the creature know that he meant business.

"Aye I mean no harm. I just want to formally apologize for putting you out earlier; the little mash up was between Minato and me here. No harm intended and I hope you can accept my apologies." He finished his sentence with a bow and a wink.

The water Sekirei blushed, she was astounded that the Man had such manners.

Akira had turned back to Minato and said; "Well if you and anyone else was wondering what the symbol on my chest is supposed to me, well it means that I am part Sekirei."

The group was shocked. No could believe that he was part Sekirei.

"But how can you fly?" Musubi asked

Akira let his wings form on his back again. "This is how but I can also control wind and the other elements."

"What exactly are you?" Karasuba asked.

He looked to Karasuba and said; I'm a werewolf a dragon a vampire and a Sekirei. Ev~"

"Ohhh, who is your Ashikabi?" Kazehana asked. She seemed to be interest in the love that Akira and his Ashikabi share.

"Well her name is Sayo...Sayo Ryder. She on the other hand is a Vampire hybrid. You will meet her after you guys Graduate." He said as he put his wings away.

Akira turned to Minato and Tsukune. He motioned for them to follow. He led everyone out of the crater in the earth and used his powers to bring everything back to normal with ease.  
Minato then took the lead; he led everyone into the house. They all sat down at the table and Akira started to explain.

* * *

**Akira's P.O.V**

I showed them my powers then they showed me the way to the house. Minato led everyone to the living room. He and Tsukune sat across from me.

"Ok start explaining." Minato's tone was flat and he wanted to hear every detail.

"Ok, so it's like this; Your Mother And Father wants to start the second round of the Sekirei Plan. You won the first round so Minika thinks it would be wise to get rid of you when you graduate. That's where my sister comes in. She is very elusive and her wits are top of the line. She is powerful, not as powerful as me but she doesn't work alone. That is the problem, she will have a gang come for you and your Sekirei first.

"Whoa pump the breaks, you have a sister and she is as powerful as you and she is a sekirei, wolf, dragon, and a vampire?" Tsukune yelled. He seemed agitated with something. The whole time I have been talking his frustration level has seemed to be rising.

I may be a Sekirei but my sister isn't nor is she a dragon…And don't Ask how because honestly I have no clue how I became one and she didn't. But the reason I can't help is because it is against our family rules to fight against each other because it isn't right. So that's why I came her to tell you before it got ugly and I think you can handle it but I will be protecting you and your girls for the time being cause she will start as early as she can to get rid of you and them.

"Dammit!" Tsukune yelled out. He banged palms against his temples a few times.

"What's wrong?" Kokoa asked her facial expression showed that she cared for the boy very much.

I had a feeling I knew what was going on; Tsukune had a familiar and whoever or whatever is was, was calling to him.

"There is an irritating buzzer sound that has been playing in my head for a while, and it's getting on my last nerves." He tried to keep his facial expression calm as possible but it wasn't working very well.

"Tsukune you have a familiar calling to you, and if it's a buzzing sound I'm guessing it's a dragon. A dragon; better known as a Wyvern." I said as I stood up and turned towards the window.

"Wait what do you mean a 'Familiar'?" Tsukune asked puzzled.

Before I was able to speak Kokoa took my place.  
"It means you have a pet/lover. I don't know how it became to be a dragon. It must've gotten some of your blood somehow." She finished her sentence by flicking him in the head softly. Tsukune got a little blush on his face when she did that

"Well everyone it's time for me to part for me to part for the night." I walked towards the door. "I will be back tomorrow, so I'll see you guys and girls then. I went out on the porch and spread my wings and flew away but I didn't go far. I came upon a ridge with Sayo waiting for me.

I landed next to her.

"I watched the whole thing, he is powerful and you were holding back weren't you?" She asked as she scratched my ears.

"Yes, you know that I always hold back. You know if I unleash my full strength I'll destroy the planet."

"Not really, Aki, you know I always have the ability to calm you down." She lay back in the grass and stared at the orange sky. "It's getting late, we should lay here till we fall asleep."

I looked to her and smiled, I laid back with her and she rested her head on my chest. We sat there for a few hours and soon Sayo was sleep. She had curled up next to me; I wrapped my arms around her and soon I fell asleep.

**The Next Day**

I woke up to a loud boom noise. Sayo was standing at the edge of the ridge looking at the house. There was a large smoke cloud and I had a feeling it was starting already.

"I'll meet you there." Sayo put on her Ninja mask and jumped over the ridge.  
I spread my wings and took off. Only The gods knew what lurked at the house when we would arrive.

_**Kenji speaking:** I love the support and sorry for the lat update laptop is messin up so i have been doing the typing at school but now i have a new and better one i do my storys in word and the grammer is going to be better. _

_I had to leave you guys with a cliff hanger and wondering What sayo is supposed to be looking like... It all will be found out in the next chapter ok guys Kenji signing out XD_


End file.
